How Did She?
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: "Ty... Don't cry man... Seriously, I just washed these sheets. Comon', insult me, try to throw me out the window again, anything!" "Little dude, she's gone..." - Maybe Ty and Tinka did need a break, but Tinka is thinking permanently.
1. Chapter 1

_Ty/Tinka with an teeny-tiny sprinkle of Cece/Rocky. What can I say? They're both adorable together!_

* * *

"Oh man, I gotta find Tinka NOW!" Ty Blue raced through the apartment halls, looking frantically for the blonde beauty. He couldn't her let go to the dance with Gunther go to the Christmas prom with him for the second time. That was his other objective; He liked Tinka, alot. And he was going to tell her. Therefore, he had to find her before Gunther asked her. He had been running around Tinka's most visited places, for instance, the _Shake It Up, Chicago _set.

He slid into the semi-lit room, looking around. Huh, he could see why Rocky and Cece liked this place. It was all pink and blue and just, ugh.

Ty was glanced back and forth, and called out,"Tinka! Tinka, it's Ty, I gotta talk to-, WOAH!" Ty stumbled fourth and felt all the bright lights wash over him, and also, a very large body.

"Gary? Man, what are you doin'?" The man looked down at the boy, rolling off of him and smiling.

"Oh, I was just checking my set. Ya know I love this place! Hosted by me: Gary Wilde." He struck a pose as he gleamed again. "What are you doing here, because as far as I know, your sister works here. Not you."

"I was lookin' for Tinka, but she's apparently not here, so I'm gonna go." He stood up, dusting himself off. He avoided Gary's eyes and the man kept on staring at him with that creepy smile. Then he said it:

"How would you like to work on _Shake It Up, Chicago! _Huh? I can give you a free spotlight dance!"

"Bye Gary."

That was that. He couldn't find the blonde, so he went to ask his resources; Deuce. He found him in yet another arm wrestle with Gunther. Ty swore that he saw tear stains on the boy's face.

"Yo, Deuce, you got any word on where Tinka is right now?"

"Hold on a sec, Ty." Deuce gripped Gunther's hand tightly, Gunther giving a countdown and then proceeded as Deuce's hand slammed onto the table. He handed Gunther his third chain and turned to Ty with a seemingly calm look.

"So, Tinka you ask?"

Yeah, I have to tell her something that's kinda urgent."

"Why don't you ask me, I'm her twin for goodness sake!," Gunther piped up while putting on his new chain and thinking of ways to bejewel it.

"So where is she?" Ty asked. Gunther shrugged and pulled his suspenders, letting them snap back.

"Maybe you should ask your sister and her friend, she seems to know more about girls than me. Oh, this chain is rocking with my pants!" Ty shook his head, and began back to his apartment. He knew that Tinka wasn't exactly close to his sister and Cece. But then again, Tinka did babysit Flynn while they went to the Olive Pit.

Ty opened his door, the house being oddly quiet. Usually, somewhere, there was the sound of his's dad snoring, or his mom's frying pan, but his dad was at work and his mom was out at some committee thingy, but he knew Rocky was here. He heard a giggle, two actually, and his head snapped around.

That was Rocky's giggle. And Cece's giggle. Okay, there wasn't a rapist in the house, he was glad about that, but he also wanted to know why she was giggling. What? He was a big brother, he was suppose to spy on his sister.

He tip-toed through the hall, cracking the door open. Ty was hecka glad he wasn't a girl, because he would've screamed,"OMG OMG You guys are like kissing!" Instead, he took like a man.

"Oh my God, you're kissing Cece!" The girls jumped apart, Rocky falling off the bed and staring at the intruder. Cece was hiding under the covers, letting down the sheets to eye level.

"Ty, didn't I tell you to knock before entering?" Rocky slid back upon her bed, yanking the covers away from Cece. She grinned sheepishly at her friend.

"I'm just happy that it's Cece and not some random guy your messing with." Ty sighed, relieved.

"Please don't tell mom and dad! PLEASE, I'm begging you!" Rocky pleaded, but was interrupted.

"Kay, yeah, whatever, no time for forgiveness, where's Tinka?" Rocky rolled her eyes. "How do you know that I know where Tinka is?"

"Because you just told me." Ty grinned and Rocky looked confused as ever. She then pointed at the door, muttering,"She texted Gunther, who told Duece, who texted me that she's at the park with the ducks."

Ty was already at the door. "Thanks, sis." As he shut the door, he decided that he would talk about this Cece and Rocky thing when he got back. Or rather, think about.

"Would you like to continue?" Ty's ears perked up once again. He heard his sister's voice Cece's giggle, whispering,"Why, of course I would." The door swung open again, Rocky looking utterly annoyed.

"Ya'll don't do that weird sutff around me though, alright?" He retreated as Rocky yelled,"KNOCK TY! KNOCK!"

He ran as fast as he could, but he didn't understand why though. The he saw her. The girl with blue and sparkly, well, almost everything. Most of the time. He started to walk as approached closer and closer to her.

This was it. He was gonna tell her. "Oh, hello Ty! I did not see you there! There duckies are just so cute and fluffy that I just wanna squeeze them until they burst into my granny-momma's homemade bird-soup!"

"Um, yeah, that's cool. I guess..."

"Haha, Tinka make a joke," Tinka laughed, shoving Ty by the arm a little too hard. "So, what brings you to the park today?"

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"You would like to help me make goat cheese for my dad? He is in love with the goat cheese!" Ty awkwardly laughed, looking at her shoes.

He took a deep, long breath in, letting it out. "I wanted to ask you to the Christmas Prom. At school, ya know, in the gym." Ty wanted to slap himself. Where else would a prom be? In a bird house? Tinka was silent for a moment before looking away.

"I cannot; I will only go with Gunther and the small pig." Ty didn't even ask about the pig.

"Why don't you try something different then? Change is sometimes good." Tinka looked it over for a moment. She did find Ty Blue to be quiet cute, but she had so many things more to find out about him, and dealing with his peppy little sister.

"I don't know, I will have to discuss it with Gunther and pig." Ty looked at the best or the worst right now. Not only did he wanna go to prom with Tinka, but he wanted to ask her out. Tinka may be a nutjob, but she was a pretty one. He didn't really know Tinka very well, but there was something about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something about her that made her unique, and very beautiful.

"I will go with you Ty."

"I get it, I know. Gunther and the pig and the cheese and- What'd you say?"

"I'll go with you. Gunther will just have to dance with pig this year. I'm going with you, so now, I must go home and pick out dress. And by the way, I know I will enjoy the entire time with you." Tinka pecked his cheek, and walked on, Ty watching her until she was gone. He sat on the bench, watching the ducks waddle. He did it. He asked her out without a problem, and she said yes. It was a start, but at the prom, he hoped that they would become friends, or maybe even more. Sure, he didn't tell her he liked her, but he guessed things would come slowly.

His phone vibrated. He took it out and looked at the text.

_Ty, I will toats be there ;) xoxo Tinka _He smiled widely and then one thought came to mind.

How did Tinka get his number?

* * *

_Yep, uh huh, I did it. Review are like rainbows on my cloudy days. Should I continue or complete? REVIEW GAMMIT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I like Shake It Up ALOT, and i__t's just that I have a wild imagination -that's a bit messed up-, and I choose to let it out on here. Yah, I got that Hollister on! I SMELL GOOD :D This is Tinka/Ty. Christmas Prom headed soon!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_If I owned Shake It Up, BOY, if I owned Shake It Up... I'd have Ty to myself. And Cece would constantly be in a bikini._

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe I'm in a store with glitter-fied clothes."

"I am telling you Tinka will love it as much as she loves my knitted-Yaks!" Ty rolled his eyes and wondered what Gunther and Tinka's parents acted like if their children acted like, well, _this. _

"Look Gunther, as much as I'd like you to help me, I think I want someone who is... less sparkly." Gunther put on a full-frown, and grabbed his bag, that, just like him, was shining.

"Fine, but I will come back. I'm off to shop for more sequin-pants!"

Ty took out his phone, and dialed the most fashionable person he knew.

_"Ugh, what Ty? I'm busy right now. Shh, Cece, put the hat back on!" _Ty

" I need someone to help me look fresh at the Christmas prom, and I-," He was interrupted as he ear was almost shot out, hearing his sister's squeal.

_"Say NO MORE, Ty! I'm a total expert in fashion, just ask Cece! Well, not at the moment... Put THE HAT back ON woman!"_ Ty stared at the phone, pulling back on the thought of what his sister and Cece were doing. _"I'm thirteen, I'm not an old woman!" _Ty heard. What the heck?

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go now. Just so you know I'm at the mall in... Hot Topic?"

_"Ew, what're you doing in there? Ty, you have to actually get something that doesn't have that 'Aeropostale ' sign on it. Me and Cece'll be there in a few, kay?"_

"Alright, cool."

_"Pose for me, Cece... Omigosh, your SO hot in that Justin Starr hat."_

Ty hurriedly regretted eavesdropping on his sister and slid the cell back into his pocket, and his mind was running as fast as a bullet-train. He had only a week to try to impress Tinka enough to get the love train going, then at prom he shall ask her out.

Yeah, he didn't plan the actual 'Ask Out' part yet, but he was working it out!

He sat in the Starbucks, waiting for his sister and her 'hot' friend. He shivered. Remind him to check if Cece was at their house before he called, and Rocky and Cece were together almost ninety-percent of the time. Yeah, this was going to be a problem.

"Hey Ty!" He saw his sister and her red-headed friends bouncing towards them with bags, ones that had pictures of men on them.

"That's what was taking you so long? You went shopping! Man, ya'll think this is just a day off?," Ty said, his head forming a migraine now. He really think

"You really think that we'd come to the mall and get nothing for ourselves? Ha, NO DEAL!," The brown-haired exclaimed while swinging her bags around. Ty looked at them with a frown. "You didn't even get me anything..."

"Sure whatever, let's go!"

* * *

"Ugh, I still look ridiculous...," Ty muttered to himself.

"No, you don't. You look like the handsome young man you are."

"Rocks, I have to impress her at prom. I really do, or that's the last chance I'll ever really get." Rocky raised an eyebrow, pulling him away to a private place while Cece remained looking for clothes.

"Why are you so worried about the prom? Yeah, you have to look nice but so does everyone else."

"Because Tinka's going to be there and I can't go looking like a farmer riding up on his tractor to movie premiere." Rocky gave him a weird look after hearing the expression, and then it finally appeared to her.

"Tinka? You like Tinka?" Ty put his hand over his sister's mouth looking around and smiling at the bystanders who stared at them.

"Rocky, HUSH! Anyone could be in this mall and I'm not about to risk my rep." He said, winking and smiling at a nearby blonde. She pulled his hand away, wiping her mouth with a horrid face.

"I understand if you like Tinka, it's just going to be a bit odd because Tinka and I aren't exactly friends, but we aren't foes. I'm happy that your happy Ty, and as long as I see a smile on your face, I'm cool with it." Those words got deep into the boy's heart, and he embraced his sister, Rocky returning it.

"Thanks, sis." The moment was broken as there was a bang on the stall door. They turned to see Cece with with a agonizingly bored look. Rocky let go of her brother, and then looked at the clothes that she was holding.

"Try these, and then we go home and I wanna sleep so I have a reason to get up," The redhead said, twirling around and mindlessly looking at her Hollister bag. She brought it to her face, and sniffed it, grinning. She looked and Ty and Rocky were giving her a blank look. More like a 'What the..." look.

"What? It smells good. And I get up to see Rocky. Now, go try those on Ty!"

_Few Minutes Later..._

"Wow Rocks, if I wasn't dating you, I'd TOTALLY go for your brother." The girl slapped her friend's arm, looking back at her brother. He did look charming. He was wearing a white Polo shirt with the little red horse, matching the Christmas colors, and dark colored jeans with red sowing that made it absolutely marvelous.

"Ty, Tinka is totally going to dig you! If she doesn't then all those ba-dazzling sequins have her seeing things! Now get those clothes off, let's go find a colone, and then go home!"

So, as soon as they got home, Ty ran up to his room and checked his phone.

"Man, how did I miss five messages from Tinka?" He listened to them.

_"Hello, Ty. This is Tinka, if you don't already know, and I am calling to ask a question about the prom. First, Gunther has agreed to dance with pig this year, and second, my papa wants to take pictures of us. I know, he is a very traditional man. He even wants to dip us in fox rine like he did before his first dance with mama. So, I will see you tomorrow at school then? Okay, bye!"_

Ty dropped the phone. Like, it just fell and he wasn't breathing. Tinka's dad.

Tinka Hessenheffer's DAD. What if he was a dad who killed you if you put a finger on their little girl? Or what if he was one of those dad's who wanted... Grandkids? Far too quickly? Nope. He can't do it.

Then he thought about it: Was he really backing down just because of a little photo? Yes, her parents' might be a little scary, but he was determined to ask Tinka out. He wasn't backing out, no matter how crazy and/or physco her parents were. He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He just wanted to get some sleep, he'd deal with all this tomorrow.

Soon, he was in his pajamas and deep in his covers. His body was warm and relaxed, and he could dream about Tinka tonight...What the heck?

There was a thump in the room next to him, and he instinctively got up, prepared for any danger. That was Rocky's room, and it was night time. The only time he heard thumps like that was when she was rehearsing for _Shake It Up, Chicago! _, and the show was on break for planning. So, that meant one thing: Intruder.

He quietly stepped out of his bedroom, tip-toing down the hall, and stopping in front of his sister's door. Ty always thought he was prepared for anything. Well, he wasn't prepared for this particular situation.

He pushed the door open saw Rocky on the bed, and Cece on the floor, posing in her little Hello Kitty pajamas, and the Justin Starr hat. The thing was, Cece's bottom and top were very short, and unfortunately for him, revealing. He could almost see Cece's...

He shuddered, shielding his eyes and the heard his sister's scream, Cece's scream, and alot of footsteps. He cracked a finger open to see the two girls under the covers, trembling. The cover was let down, and Ty was kinda scared now that he saw he tomato-faced sister. She handed the phone to Cece and began stalking towards her brother who was slowly backing out of the room now.

"Tyson Daniel Blue, I've told you already, and I'm telling you now. I want and I need my privacy. So don't go barging into my room," She was jabbing him in the chest with every other word now,"whenever you feel like it. Be a civilized person, AND KNOCK." She huffed and crossed her arms, waiting.

He wondered for what, holding his now throbbing chest. Okay, so, he wasn't very manly, BUT he was working on it.

"Tell why you came, Ty," She hinted him. He felt stupid again.

"I heard a bang and, ya know, big brother stuff. You wouldn't understand," He teased. She rolled her eyes and he continued. "Why is Cece here? I mean, I'm just asking."

"Her mom said she could spend the night while Flynn was at a friend's house, so I thought we could play a game called 'Pose for Rocky' so I accidently pushed her off the bed," She mumbled at the end.

"I'm still here, ya know!" Cece called!

"Well, ya'll just try to be quiet cause I have things to do tomorrow and I'm not walking around with bags under my eyes doing them." Rocky nudged him and winked.

"Goin' to get your Tinka, huh?" He rolled his eyes and pushed her back into the room, mumbling a goodnight, as he was very tired. He began back to his own room, stopping again when hearing his sister's voice. Yeah, this was becoming a bad habit.

"Remember to knock, Ty! Goodnight!" Wow. He just wasted a good amount of listening for that. He grumbled, shuffling his way into the room and under the covers. Now, he can finally get some sleep...

Until he heard ,"Crystal McHotness is heating up Chicago and is ready to take me down...Mmm, pineapple lip gloss..." He heard more giggling from both girls and that's when he shut off his ears. Great, now he was gonna have dreams about his sister and Cece, NOT about Tinka. That's just wrong, man. That's when he got a text. He was delighted when he saw it was from Tinka.

_Ty, my father said that he would like to meet  
you tomorrow just for a get together  
Xoxoxoxo Tinka _

Yep, he was totally screwed. And again, HOW did Tinka get his number?


	3. Chapter 3

_Your reviews seriously make me smile. I mean, really, my face hurts afterwards. There's some things I wanna say before I start: One, the new ep. "Hook It Up" was SUPPOSED TO BE THE SECOND EPISODE, and that damned Disney messed it up. Two: Did anyone else think dirty when Rocky told Cece,"On your back, Red."? Maybe I'm just weird. And three, happy holidays!_

_P.S. What I try to do is include everyone in the story so it won't be so boring. If it's all about one person, it tends to get a little bit boring. But this will still be a Tinka/Ty story! I'm just making it with more couples. _

* * *

Ty had no clue what he was going to do. He didn't understand it: He was as smooth as his moonwalk around other girls, but when it came to Tinka, he was as rough as, well, tires. Yeah, and crocodiles' skin, and-

"Ty!"

"Huh?" Ty looked up at his sister. And amazingly, this time she wasn't with Cece. "Wow, what's got you on Mars?", Rocky asked, sitting next to him on the bench. Today was Monday, and they were getting released early for the rest of the week for Teacher's appreciation week. If they didn't want the students there then they shouldn't have invented school. But then again, less time school at meant more time with Tinka. Oh Tinka, her smile was a sunset on Malibu beach. And those lips, he could just kiss them all day...

"You're doing it again." He was interrupted once more by his sister who was now smiling at him with her eyebrows raised. "Ya' know Ty, if you like Tinka so much why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Rocks. I may be able grab the ladies like a pro, which I am," Ty said, sliding his hand over his hair,"but when it comes to Tinka, she's an eel."

Rocky patted his leg, and leaned against the orange wall. "Love stinks sometimes." Just when he felt sympathy, his sister stood up pointing at him and bouncing. "But not for me!"

"Thanks, Rocky. You really know how to cheer a boy up." She laughed and sat back down, sighing. "I know this might sound cheesy but you should just be yourself. Don't go all Mr. Cool when you see her, be that awesome guy that everyone loves to say hi to. And you never know, she might like your real self." Ty looked shocked.

"When did you get so deep? Deeper than me?" He exclaimed, putting a hand over his chest. Rocky smirked.

"Maybe I picked it up form you. I know I didn't get from mom, she's as deep as our baby pool. But then again, you did almost DROWN in it," Rocky giggled in her high-pitched laugh, while Ty remained motionless.

"That pool was messed up," He muttered. His sister gave him the 'whatever' wave before taking a breath. "But anyways, I doubt that she won't like you back." He nodded, and was a little bit more hopeful now.

"Thanks, Rocky." He stood up and gave his sister a full-fledged hug, one that only a true sibling could obtain. She hugged him back before pulling away. "I gotta head to homeroom now so I'll see you," She poked him, grinning. "With Tinka later. Bye Space Cadet." She ran off, and just on cue, he saw Tinka heading straight for him.

Oh jeez, was his hair okay? Did his breath smell good? Did he still have that lipstick on his face from when his mom kissed him goodbye this morning? He thought he wiped it all off! He rubbed his hand against his cheek, not noticing Tinka staring him with an odd expression.

"Um, Ty, what are you doing?" He paused, looking her up and down. It looked like someone sprayed glitter on her whole outfit, which made her shine out when the lights hit her clothes. Ty didn't mind, he liked his shining star.

"I was uh, checking for a spider." He gulped and slapped him self across the face, feeling the pain shoot out, and watching the people in the hall turn towards the loud noise. "Got it," he squeaked.

"In my country, we slap the tooshie, not the face! But that is not what I wanted to talk about. You are still coming over to meet my parents today, right?" OH SNAP! He had totally forget about that! But he couldn't say no to her.

"Uh, yeah, absolutely." She smiled, and he internaly melted. Wow, she's pretty. "My papa said he will not use the fox urine for this time. He said it gave him a foot rash after that," She shuddered. He didn't need to know that. "But he will be giving you traditional humus!"

"...Okay!" He laughed awkwardly. What was a humus? "Where's Gunther?"

"He needed to go to homeroom early so he could be-dazzle my purse. Isn't it amazing?" He nodded, unsure of what to say. "I need to go check if he's done, I cannot wait. Besides, it's almost time for homeroom. Text me!" Before he could say anything else, she gave him a brief but warming hug and was already rushing away to her class. She smelt like oceans. He suddenly took a like for surfing just now.

He was a little bit scared to meet Tinka's parents. Not because of if they'd like him or not, but what they might act like. Look at Gunther and Tinka, they're practically their own cheerleading squad. Ty wondered if their parents were the ones who would stare at you with creep smiles. Maybe- Then he got knocked down for the second time that week, but this time it was...

"Cece, girl, what're you doin'?" The redhead looked really terrified. She pushed herself off of him and looked around frantically, Ty getting worried. "Cece, what's wrong?"

"I... Can't find... My cell phone!" Ty remembered something, vaguely about Rocky saying something about Cece's think she said,"I'm gonna 'borrow' Cece's phone so I can send myself so ringtones." Or,"I'm gonna take Cece's cell phone so I can read all her text messages." He wanted to tell Cece that it was the second option, but then Cece might not trust her anymore, and that could break them up. They looked happy together, and he couldn't risk that.

"Ask Rocky, she might have it." She pulled him into a tight hug, and then ran off, shouting,"Thanks, Ty!"

"No prob!"

Wow, three hugs in just thirty-minutes! He IS the man! Okay, yeah, he guessed it didn't count for his sister, or his sister's friend, but he is STILL the man!

* * *

School was out and Ty was shaking like Shakira's hips. He couldn't help it! He was about to meet Gunther and Tinka's parents! Their PARENTS!

"Ty, you seem very... Shaky." He looked at her face. It calmed him down a little bit to know that Tinka promised she wouldn't leave him alone with them, but it still was going to be weird. "Ty, it is okay, my mama and papa are very friendly. Except when papa doesn't his back rubs. Then he gets a little wild." Calmness level gone down.

With every step he took it seemed as if he was going to burst or something. He wanted to jump into a dumpster, anything to get away. But then he remembered that he was doing this for Tinka, not himself. He pushed away the tension and stepped into the house with Tinka, immediately noticing a smell.

It wasn't a bad smell, but it wasn't something that you would get used to. It was one of those smells that you just wanna sniff every few seconds.

Ty watched as a women, maybe in her late twenties, walked up to him and Tinka. Excuse him when he said this but, DANG, Tinka's mom was a total BABE! She was model hot! Oh man, he was hittin' on her mom.

"Tinka, how was school? And who is your cute new friend?" Ty felt his cheeks heat up at the use of the word 'cute'. Her mom's accent was a bit heavier than her own kids', but you could still understand her. And she was surprisingly dressed like a normal mother in your average shirt and sweats. None of her clothes were be-dazzled everywhere, and her hair was straightened and down.

"It was fabulous, mama! And this is Ty, the one I told you about." Tinka's mother was grinning now, and Ty felt like an inferno. Ty had to admit though, he knew where Tinka got her beautifulness from.

"Oh, Ty! I like that name, it is nice to meet you! I shall tell papa that you are now here."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. H." He figured that saying Mrs. Hessenheffer would take too long, so he was sticking to Mrs. H. He was already warming to-

Oh MAN! Did she just say she's going to get 'Papa'? As in, father of the Hessenheffer's? As in the guy who was gonna kick his behind halfway across the world if he didn't make his daughter happy? Ty was now trying to look for ways to get out of the room, but it was too late. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and first went out was Tinka's mom, and Gunther. The blonde boy was in his pajamas and they were sequin covered. Gunther did a double-take as he looked at Ty.

"Ty! I am so glad that you are here! I can finally teach you how to be-dazzle my head!" Ty backed closer to Tinka and more footsteps were heard. They got louder, and harder, and nearer. Ty closed his eyes and waited...

"Ah, my whole family! Who is this new one that you have brought home, Tinka?" Ty peeked and saw a man who was a bit large, his belly slightly poking out from the rest of his body. He had a beard, kinda scruffy but not poofing out. His hair was thining out at the top, and his clothes were a large tee and sweats. His voice was deep and heart-warming, and his accent had to be the heaviest out of the whole family.

"Hey ya'll, I'm Ty," He nervously spoke. He was still too bugged about Tinka's dad and how he would react towards him. So far it seemed well, but you never know.

"Come Ty, sit." He obeyed the man and took a seat on the sofa. It was deer skin. He was sitting on deer skin. "So, Ty, I see that my little girl has the booshkies for you." He didn't ask what booshkies were, and he didn't find out anytime soon.

"Um yeah..."

"Welcome to family, Ty!" He threw an arm around Ty, the boy awkwardly putting an arm around the older man. He smelt like after shave and tuna. Ty wanted to go now, as quickly as he could, but he was still locked in the man's arm. "Ty, I know that you are taking my little girl to the prom. Just know that I am happy with anything that goes on." Really?

"Really?" He was relieved, like someone had taken a bowling ball off of his chest. He noticed the times on the twinkling clock (That was be-dazzled) It was getting late. "I'm glad that you're happy about that Mr. H. I wish I could stay longer but we got school tomorrow so I gotta head home." He walked towards the door with a full blown smile on his face. That was easy, more than he expected. As he turned around he saw Tinka and her dad standing at the door.

"Goodnight Ty. I will see you tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long hug before pulling back. He grinned and gave her a wink and she blushed, giggling and gave one last smile before turning into the house.

"It is my turn now!" Ty was NOT ready for that hug. The large man gave Ty a bear hug and smiled. Ty patted his back and pulled back, his lungs beginning to scream. His shook Mr. H's hand and began to walk away before hearing the dad say his name. He turned to see glaring deadly.

"You break my baby's heart, I will break your legs and use them to pick rabbit meat out of my teeth." The door closed and Ty was left staring at it with his heart in throat.

He rushed home and ran into his room, kicking his shoes off, and changing into his PJ's. He turned out the lights and climbed back into bed. Okay, so he was going to have to be SUPER careful about this girl. Her dad just scared the living daylights out of him! He heard a knock on the door, Ty saying,"Come in." His sister and her redhead friend came in there in the pajama's, jumping onto the bed.

"So?" Cece began.

"How did it go?" Rocky squealed. He rolled his eyes. "Tinka's dad is a walkin' -creepo," He answered. The girls looked at him in confusion.

"That's it? No kiss goodnight, nothing?" Rocky opted, flailing her arms.

"We did hug, but no kissin'. Her dad was standing right there, and he said if I break Tinka's heart he's gonna break my legs and use em' to pick rabbit meat out of his teeth," He said in a monotone voice, sitting upright. It still scared him. Cece and Rocky looked horrified.

"Wow, daddy's little girl much?" Cece mumbled. "I'm glad my mom isn't like that, or she'd arrest everyone I went out with." Rocky glanced at her in worried question, Cece responding with a tiny smile,"But not Rocky because she's to pretty to be in Juvie." Rocky grinned and kissed her cheek, Cece turning a neat shade of pink.

"So, Rocky why'd you take my cell again?"

"Because little miss nosy! I wanted to see all the pictures we've taken together." Cece leaned her head on Rock'y shoulder, the tiredness taking affect. "That's sweet, Rocky."

"Well, duh. I'm adorable, aren't I?"

"Wait to ruin the moment." The brown haired-girl kissed her friend's cheek, Cece feeling the heat travel in her skin.

"You have GOT to stop doing that. It makes me all twitchy and stuff." Rocky grinned, ruffling her best friend's head. Rocky dreamily sighed,"Well if that makes you twitch, then get ready to have a muscle spasm!"

"Can I get some sleep guys? We have school tomorrow." They groaned like three year olds, sliding off of the bed and turning the light back off, shutting the door, but hearing Cece yell,"This is not over Ty! We will see you and Tinka together, even if it takes an limb! Well, no, I need my limbs for important things!" He heard his sister's giggle, which kinda made him wanna chuckle too.

Ty slid back down and covered himself, closing his eyes, grinning a bit. Those two were ridiculous, but cute together. As for himself, he had three days until the Christmas Prom, Tinka's dad was on his case like James Bond, and he still didn't know how he was going to gain some courage to ask Tinka out at the prom. He wished it was as easy as saying it, like he could walk right up to her and just say it, but he'd probably faint. He just wished that everyone would stop predicting his future. Rocky, Deuce, Cece, almost all his friends were teasing him about him and Tinka getting together.

The bed vibrated, and he squinted at the bright light of his cell screen as he checked the text.

_U were amazing Ty u were  
really calm and I liked it. See u  
2morrow XOXOX Tinka _

One question remained in his head, and he wasn't sure if it was actually going to go away. How did she get his number?

* * *

_Review if you're going to spend your New Years with SHAKE IT UP! And if not, still, review for a pony named Dave. I like critics. Go ahead and shoot me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's see what Deuce has been up too... Has he gotten a date for the prom yet? And let's see what's up with Cece and Rocky. Don't get me wrong, this is still a Tinka/Ty thing! But I want it to be like an actual episode. So that means EVERYONE IS INCLUDED! TY/Tinka, Deuce/Karolina, Cece/Rocky, Flynn/Bacon._

_P.S. I noticed on the school sign on the show said 'John hughes High School.' Cece and Rocky are thirteen. They ARE NOT suppose to be in High School._

* * *

Deuce is in the dumps. He couldn't find a date. Well, he could, but just not the right one. Girls would always compliment him on his selling skills, but other than that, he wasn't some kind of pretty boy. He wished he was more like Ty, but then he realized that Ty wasn't very good at selling, so he liked himself better, thank you very much.

Right now he was at the _Shake It Up, Chicago! _set with Ty. He only followed Ty here because the boy was watching Tinka dance. And Ty was basically out of this world when it came to Tinka. He didn't even hear the music.

Deuce sighed and watched all the dancers, but one was catching his eye, a blonde-haired girl. Her skin was lightly tanned and her body reminded you of a curved hour-glass. Her eyes, gosh, her eyes were like blue stars. Deuce was now the one spacing off now. She was beautiful. The way she moved made him wanna take up dancing, even though the only dance he knew was the Jerk, and he fell on his butt the last time he tried.

He heard the song end and people sliding to a stop. He and Ty immediately pounced up, Ty running off to see Tinka and Deuce practicing his best smile before walking up to the blonde haired-girl. She was even prettier up-close, and she smelt like strawberries. Mmm, strawberries. She turned around and saw Deuce standing straight in front of her.

"Hey, I saw your dancing up there, it was amazing," Deuce complimented. She beamed back at him, and shook his hand. Her skin was a soft as a silk pillow.

"Thanks, I'm Karolina. It's a lot of work up there!," She laughed with Deuce, and the boy wanted to faint.

"I'm Deuce, by the way. And yeah, that hard work payed off." She blushed, and he kinda did too. Oh crud, he was losing his cool. And the next thing ya know, Cece and Rocky are there.

"Heya Deuce, can we talk to you?" Cece asked before dragging him into their non-existent dressing rooms. He looked at them while they grinned at him widely. "You got a girlfriend! Deuce has a girlfriend! Are you gonna take her to the prom? PLEASE take her to the prom!" Rocky begged.

He pushed his way out of Rocky and Cece's hold, the girls bouncing up and down, yelling, "Yay! Yay! Yay!" That reminded him of someone... Milly and Lilo? Who cares, he was too focused on Karolina.

"Why aren't you happy, Deuce?" He shrugged.

"First, I have NO idea if she lives anywhere near us. Second, she doesn't even go to our school."

"Actually, I go to John Hughes." Deuce jumped three feet behind Cece and Rocky as Karolina appeared behind him, smiling sweetly. Cece and Rocky grinned at eachother, then at Karolina. They looked like they about to explode, or like they were constipated... But that's what Deuce thought, he was a bit off because his mind was blurry.

"Really? So do we! Deuce, you can stop hiding now." Cece said, rolling her eyes. The boy coughed and stood up, dusting off the pretend dirt off of his jacket.

"It's gonna be cool with you guys there. At least I won't feel like the new kid," Karolina laughed. Deuce swooned and giggled, all three of the girls staring at him with surprise. He cleared his throat,"I thought of a joke." They turned back to the conversation.

"I gotta head home now, mom'll freak out if I'm back by curfew. Bye!" Deuce's dream princess walked away, not feeling the drool trickle from the side of his mouth.

"Save it for the prom, pretty boy," Cece said, scrunching her face up in disgust. Rocky bopped his head, Deuce turning to walk with them. He had to get her number the on next _Shake It Up, Chicago! _Even if it risked him giving up his selling ways. For Karolina.

_Wow, she's pretty... Dang it, focus Deuce!_

* * *

Ty was ready now. He was more than ready, he had been practicing his smile all day, and BOY, did he look good. He was meeting Tinka today for lunch. He wanted to call it a date, but he didn't think it was right for that yet.

No, ABSOLUTELY NO, Olive Pit. He didn't want roaches and his dates running away.

Just a simple coffee da... Meeting.

He walked into the shop, hearing the people quietly talking and...

WAS THAT DEUCE?

Oh no, nu-uh, nope. This was his and Tinka and his date. He was not about to let it be times two. He looked for a table away from Deuce and the girl, and just his luck. No tables but the one right next to him.

He saw Tinka strutting up to him in all of her beauty, smiling. This time she was wearing all of her bedazzled stuff, with the famous 'T' on her shirt.

"Thank you for inviting for this date, Ty. My mama said that you are very generous, more than giving away fifteen goats." He ran around the table, pulling the chair out for her. She smiled at him and sat down, putting her sparkly purse on the table.

Soon the waiter appeared, taking their orders and walking away, Ty starting the conversation.

"So, what's up with you and Gunther? Why do you guys like... Those kind of clothes..." Tinka shrugged, but then leaned in as a whole story began about how she thought duck feathers would look nice on sleeves.

Ty wasn't paying attention alot, he just nodded and said 'uh-huh' every minutes or so. But what he really noticed is how Tinka's eyes would sparkle when she said something about her clothes.

"I have a passion for fashion, and it strong! Like my father's belly!" What?...

"Hey, Ty!" Aw MAN! He thought he wouldn't get spotted! He was sitting directly in front of Tinka so nobody in front could see him!

"What's up, Deuce. Who's your girl?" Deuce had an arm around a girl that Ty barely recognized, because he had only saw her once, at the _Shake It Up, Chicago! _set.

"Hey, I'm Karolina." He shook hands with the blonde girl, and soon they were at sitting at the table together, laughing. Except for Ty. Was he being punked or something?

"Hey, Deuce, man, can I talk to you?"

The spikey haired boy stood up and walked over with Ty into a corner. Ty looked down, but then up at Deuce, who was as confused as ever.

"Deuce... QUIT STEALIN' MY DATE!" He whispered harshly. Before Deuce could object to anything, Ty dragged him by the hood back to the table where there dates were waiting.

Ty slipped into his seat, sighing.

And he thought he was the man.

* * *

Cece was freakin' out! The prom was in two days AND she had no idea what to get Rocky for Christmas!

She and Rocky were the best of friends, and they've been even closer since they started going out. But there's one tiny thing that bothered her. They hand't actually had their first kiss...

It wasn't her FAULT! Sure, they kissed cheeks and stuff but when it came to lips on lips, she was scared out of skinny jeans. She and Rocky never really talked about it, she figured that it would just... come... Like Justin Bieber and puberty. Wait, didn't his voice already change?

Ugh, she gets so side-tracked sometimes.

Rocky had went up to her apartment for a minute so she could get a movie to watch, and that's what had Cece freaking the freak out. Movies always ended up with the arm around the shoulder, then the 'end-of-the-movie-kiss.' She felt like she wasn't ready, but she was. But Rocky was so pretty... The chocolate rivers of brown hair, those dazzling brown eyes, and that adorable smile. It all made Cece blushy and fidgety.

"Cece, I'm back, and guess what I got?... TOY STORY 2!"

"Yes! A movie that's not Twilight. Although Taylor Launter will remain hot." They laughed and Rocky slid down nest to Cece on the ground. For some reason, the floor seemed more thrilling. There was a warm bowl of popcorn and a box of Chocolate Munchies sitting on Cece's lap. Oh, tomorrow they had no school at ALL! So that means they can stay up tonight! Eeep! Something about lice happened and now they're fumigating the school or whatever.

The movie began and the infamous jumping lamp appeared on the screen, crushing the 'I' and the screen going dark. Cece decided that was snack time, opening the Chocolate Munchies box and pouring them into the popcorn. Just how she and Rocky liked it. Cece was half-paying attention to the movie, one because she'd had this movie since she was three and could act out almost every scene, and two was because Rocky was invading her mind.

Ugh, she wondered if Deuce and Ty were having this problem.

What was Rocky doing? She sat up for a moment and took the popcorn bowl from in between them, setting it on the table. The brunette slid closer, pretty much right into Cece's bubble, lacing her fingers with her the redhead's. Ah great. This is just dandy, Cece thought. Her body fluttered in ways she didn't even know about, and tried to relax. Why did she get like this around Rocky? Why-

"Cece, why're you shaking?" Rocky asked, Cece not even knowing she was shaking herself.

"It's just kinda cold in here, I can go grab a blanket." Cece rushed out, scurrying away to get it. What was she THINKING? The blanket is the next level to lips on lips! GAH! She shuffled back into the room with her blue and yellow cotton blanket, the only one that seemed good enough to comfort her. You must be crazy if you thought she was gonna get her baby blanket...

"I hope your warm now," She said, forcing a smile and giving.

"Totally, but the blanket doesn't really warm me up as much you do," Rocky mumbled with a little smile and Cece gave her a grin back. Rocky smells like daisies and cherries. Mmm, cherries.

"Cece, it's Christmas eve!" The redhead sprang up looking at the clock. It was indeed Christmas Eve, and Flynn was rushing into the room, flipping the lights on and yelling out.

"It's Christmas! Comon', let's go open the presents and eat grilled bacon!" Cece stared at her brother, standing up and stretching. Then she smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"Not in a lifetime, buddy." He pouted, but then the smile reappeared and he sepd towards the tree, his hands only inches away from the wrapping paper of the presents.

"Stop!" Cece yelped. The dark-brown haired little boy froze, and glared at them.

"First no bacon, now this?"

"Flynn, this is Christmas Eve, open presents on Christmas day, which is tomorrow." Then Cece was getting worried again, because she still had no present for Rocky.

"Aw, man! I wanna open my present now! Right now! Why does it have to be Christmas day, why not NIGHT?" As the words flew out of Flynn mouth as bounced up with his fist in the air, and Cece was getting suspicious. Rocky was cautiously sliding towards the door.

"Flynn... Have you been drinking _Bang! Pow! Zoom!_ again?" His eyes widened, and he was was looking back and fourth.

"Uh... Okay, I just couldn't help it! It was staring at me, saying my name over and OVER! 'Flynn... Drink me, Flynn... You know you need me!"

Cece shook her head. "How many did you drink?..." She asked quietly. She didn't want Flynn to be up all night even though they had no school tomorrow. Shake It Up, Chicago! was still closed for the week, and she wanted spend those days with Rocky, NOT her fly of a brother.

"Comon', let's get him to his room."

It took most of an hour to catch him. He was hiding in the cabinets, tripping Rocky and Cece so they could fall back, and he even purposely spilled water on the floor, resulting in very wet clothes, and Cece's hurting butt. Finally, when the after affects kicked in, he dropped on the table, snoring and drooling.

After they tucked him in, and checked his room for any more hidden energy drinks, they exited and fell on the couch, exhausted. With the empty cans falling with them.

"Nine cans of _Bang! Pow! Zoom!_..." Rocky muttered.

"That's like us dancing for five hours..." Cece mumbled back, her mind apparently drained too. Rocky turned to her, to tired to raise an eyebrow.

"Cece, that's the opposite."

"Whatever, it's still related." After that she must have fallen asleep because she was waking up the next time her eyes opened.

WOAH!

Rocky's on her! Oh gosh, don't panic... Now she's not panicking, she's hyperventilating. What does she do? Okay, breathe. She looked at the clock. It's four in the morning, and all the lights were off, except for the Christmas tree lights. Her mom had been through then, oh gosh, what if she saw Rocky on her like this?

Oh wait, she's the one who turned off the lights, because she remembered turning off Toy Story 2, and slipping in the water again. Then the pain came floating back to her butt.

"I see your awake, Cece. I'm about to fix some hot cocoa, work was a buzz. Some guy tried jumping off a build-WOAH!" Cece eyes popped wide open now, her mother's voice being heard in the kitchen.

Sooo... She didn't clean up that water... How did she forget?

* * *

_Review baby, Review! Bella Thorne Brodcasted today, I was screaming the whole time because she read my sentence. Im not an obsessed fan girl, I just like her. Anyway, what are Ty and Cece gonna do? _

_Byee! P.S. Black and Yellow. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! :D Okay, before I start, I just wanted to say... I'm super DUPER sorry to _RockylovesDeuce _because... Well, she knows. And this chapter is for all you great reviewers! Even the ones who hate me! And this story! I LOVE YOU HATERS! ;) _

_And yes, I know this is MEGA late. _

* * *

School was frantic today, and he didn't understand why. It was just another day at school, then the weekend- Oh man, it's Friday. Today's Friday. Friday means time with Tinka at the prom. Oh man, he's freaked. Ty walked hastily through the halls, seeing Cece sitting on the bench, texting. He needed someone to talk to right now, and Cece was the best option he could have at the moment.

"Cece, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She sat on the school bench next to Ty, waiting for him to say something. He opened his mouth and prepared but Cece interrupted. "Wait, you don't like me though, do you? Because your sister..." He laughed and shook his head.

"It's the prom." Cece froze up to at the mention of the coming party.

"Oh..." Her expression turned to a slightly bugged one, and he noticed.

"You freaked out too, huh?" The redhead shrugged, and looked at her boots.

"It's like, if I don't impress her I'm gonna lose her. And losing Rocky would be like leaving your car in a monster truck arena." Ty looked at her, his eyebrows raised in agreement, and said in a sarcastic tone,"Yeah, and if I don't impress Tinka's dad, he's gonna pumble me to some kind of goat pulp."

Cece stared back at him. "Um, maybe your relationship is a little more different than mine..."

He breathed out again. "Cece, the prom is tonight. I have the clothes, the face, but I don't have the feelings. Tinka is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I like how she doesn't care how people judge her. I like her eyes, her smile, and I have to admit, I kinda like her clothes. But I don't know if she really likes me. I'm nervous..." He mumbled the end of the long sentence.

He really couldn't lie to somebody about that, even if he tried. Tinka was now the star of his attention, twenty-four seven. He would go Bruno Mars on Tinka if he could, because he liked her, just the way she is. He didn't care if Tinka and Gunther went around yelling,"Ve are ze Hessenheffers!" Even if he thought it could be annoying, sometimes he thought Tinka was cute when she said it. He didn't understand why he was so nervous though, he's TY BLUE! He's the 'Ladies's Man', the girl was suppose to be nervous, NOT him!

Cece looked away from her phone, and at him. "Of what?" She asked.

"That if I ask her out, she'll say no..." Cece dropped her phone, and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him vigorously. She yelped," You haven't even asked her OUT YET?" He looked at her wide-eyed.

"No, now let go of me, girl!" Ty whispered, making no students saw. Cece coughed, letting him go, and he continued. "And I'm just gonna wait until tomorrow night to do it."

"Wow. You're brave," Cece sarcastically said.

Ty chuckled. "Braver than when you froze up on Sh-" Cece glared at him, Ty smiling sheepishly. "Never speak of it, Ty. Never."

"Anyways, what about you?" He asked. Cece looked into the sky. "Rocky is... Well, I don't have a big vocabulary but you know what I mean. Your sister is amazing, I don't know what'd I do without her. I'm so lucky to even have her as a friend, and I'm really greatful for that... But seriously Ty, does it run in your family to be hot?"

He shrugged. He knew he got MOST of the good looks anyway. "Look at your sister..." Ty snapped in front her face as Cece was spaced out for a good ten minutes. "All I have to do is kiss her now.." The redhead mumbled. Ty looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, now who's late?" Ty said, Cece rolling her eyes and sighing.

"I guess that if tonight doesn't work out, I'll try again. And if that doesn't work out, I'll try again-again." Ty gave her an odd look. "What? I never give up, baby! I'm Cece Jones!" She stood up, putting her hands on hips. "I'm awesome!"

"Uh huh. Rocky's behind you." Cece shrieked and hid behind Ty. He rolled his eyes, and droned,"Yeah. You're really brave." Cece glanced from behind him, seeing that there was no Rocky, just a bunch of students, and walked out so that she could face him.

"WHY did you do that?"

He chuckled again. "I just wanted to see you scream." The bell rung and soon people were running, jumping, really doing anything to get to their classes. Cece picked up her bag and gave Ty a weird smile. "Well, I guess this was a nice talk." He smiled back and stood up, giving a little stretch.

"Yep..." The stood, rocking back and forth, nevermiding the fact that if they weren't in their classes in like, four minutes they would be late. Cece casted her eyes in Ty's way, mumbling,"Guess we're suppose to hug now..." They looked around, the halls were completely empty now. Cece didn't mind being in detention, it's just that Rocky wasn't there, and that's why she just slept in that bore-house.

Ty looked around. "Quick one?"

Cece studied the hall, and to seeing as it was empty, wrapped her arms around the boy, who embraced her back. "Thanks, Cece. I really needed someone to talk to." They kept on hugging, because this felt more like a time to be slow and-

"Blue and Jones, get to class!" The teacher yelled. They scurried away from each other, Cece clearing her throat and Ty looking like nothing ever happened.

"Never happened. Bye, Ty."

"Later, Cece." And the rest of the day was coming...

* * *

School seemed to be going in fast-motion as periods passed, because every time Ty looked at a clock in his class, the hand would move five inches forward each time he even took so much as peek it. He finished his test, and was now just staring at it.

It was mocking him, it was laughing at him. He wanted to punch it for going so fast. Did it just move again? He stood up, pointing and yelling,"I can go faster than you anyway!"

The whole class stared, Ty admiring that t hey hadn't started to giggle yet. The teacher raised an eyebrow, and spoke,"I assume your done with your test?" He responded with some kind of grunting noise and nodded, quietly putting his head on his desk.

Tinka is making him go crazy.

The bell rung and students were rushing home, as quickly as possible to get ready for the prom. Ty, on the other hand, was trying to walk as slowly as possible. He was gonna miss his bus back home if he didn't hurry though, so he sped up, only to find Cece, Rocky and Deuce waiting for him. Deuce was smiling like a fool, twirling his fingers around in his jacket pockets.

As they were strolling to their bus, Cece asked Deuce the question of the day. "What's got you so happy?"

"I'm going to the prom Karolina! I'm picking her up at seven! I'm gonna look so cool in my suit." Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Knowing you, it probably has the words 'Take Me I'm Free'." Deuce said nothing, but crossed his arms in arrogance.

Then Ty got an idea. "Aye yo, Deuce, you know 'people', right?" Deuce put his arms out, shrugging.

"I guess."

"Well, I got an idea that'll be awesome for all four of us." Ty said, motioning to the people he was walking with. Cece looked at Rocky, quietly asking her,"You don't think he wants to hire Ke$ha for the entertainment, do you?..."

"Keep talking, I like the situation here." Deuce put a hand on his chin, like he was one of those fat guys with a Vegas with guards always standing all around him. Haha, fat guy.

"But it needs to be done by tonight, like, before the prom." Deuce squinted, climbing onto the bus. He rubbed his hands together. "Eh, it'll be little hard, but it depends. Lay it on me, Ty."

"Cool..."

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, guys, first we're gonna pick up Tinka, then Karolina, and then we head to the prom," Ty arranged with his two friends and his sister around standing around him. He felt like this was a huddle at a football game. They had already taken photos; ALOT of photos, his parents and then Cece's mom. He thinks that two pictures were enough, not two-hundred.

Everyone was dressed in their chosen attires, and if they were in a room with no doors, they'd probably suffocate from all the perfume they were each wearing. Cece had finally chosen something to wear, and had to admit: She was smoking HOT. It had taken at least two hours, a max-out on her debit card again, some yelling at herself in the mirror, a chainsaw, and Rocky. Mostly the chainsaw, don't question it.

Ty and the rest waltzed outside, saying goodbye to . Flynn appeared before he could shut the door, and looked at him with a serious face. "Bring me back a babe, will ya Ty?" Ty put his hand over the boy's face, shoving him in and quickly closed the door before Flynn could ask him anything else.

They all looked at eachother, before Cece shouted,"Let's go party!" They cheered and raced through the halls of the apartment, and stopped when they were outside. Cece turned to them. "What are we going in?" Deuce stepped pass her with a grin on his face, proud with a finger in the air.

"Leave that to me!" He whistled, and soon, a long black vehicle was pulling up, a young driver in the front seat. He smiled and waved at the four of them.

"I can't believe you got us a limo, Deuce!" Cece squealed. She pranced up and down with Rocky, who was also thrilled at seeing the long black car. Even the little white lines on the sides of the car changed colors! Ty patted Deuce's back.

"Thanks, man." Deuce shrugged, that was becoming a habit.

"No problem. Now, let's go get our dates!"

The limo was really extravagant. It had a mini disco ball inside, little mini-Christmas tree's, and the thing that made it all the better was that not one of them had ever rode in a limo before. It was 'Super fun' as Rocky described it. The limo stopped at the first site, which is Tinka's apartment. Ty got out and ignored the 'Woo's' and 'Aww's' he got as he stepped out.

The night air was cooling to him, because right now he was burning up in anticipation to see Tinka...

Great, now that stupid Jonas Brother's song is stuck in his head.

He strolled up to her door, fixing her collar down before knocking on the door. It was opened, and to his surprise, Gunther opened it, looking like a giant-be-sparkled human. His entire suit was covered in something that was related to sparkly, and the only thing that seemed to make it a little less weird is that it was sleeveless. Ty coughed, and looked past Gunther to see his dad standing in the background. The man stared straight back at Ty and his expression hardened.

Ty gulped. "I'm here for Tinka," He said, his voice cracking in between. Gunther smiled and called out. "Tinkabell! Ty is here to take you to the dancey-prom!" Gunther's mom was then at the door, holding a camera and pushing her daughter out.

"Hello Ty." Tinka is... She's beautiful. Her white ruffle dress that ended two inches above her knees were matching with her perfectly, the way it just spilled out 'Tinka' in Ty's mind. It had just enough sparkles on it, which was right at the hem's of the dress, little red bows dangling sweetly on the end. Her shoes were low heels, crimson and bursting. Ty really thought he was drooling when he saw Tinka. Ty wanted to take Tinka and put her on a poster.

No, that poster isn't worthy enough.

And then there were flashing lights in his face. "Tinka, pose for mama! You look so cute with your date!"

A blush slid across Tinka's face, and Ty felt a little heat creep on his face too, but he felt it all wash away when the dad appeared in the doorway, looking straight at Ty. He spoke with his low, gruffy voice.

"Tinka, you will be home by eleven. Have fun." He turned to his daughter, a smile on his face, giving her a small peck on the forehead. "Gunther, where is your date?"

The blonde boy grinned in all his fashion pride, and stated,"She vill be here in a minute papa!" As soon as the the door closed, Ty rushed Tinka away to the limo. Tinka's eyes widened as she saw the car.

"I've never rode in one of dese before..." Ty opened the door and offered a hand out. He grinned and she blushed. "Ladies first," Ty respected, hoping that his night would go as smooth as it was going now.

Cece was sitting next to Rocky who was flipping through a magazine. Cece really wondered sometimes why Rocky had gotten to be so freaking beautiful. No one could possibly be THAT cute and that hot at the same time. But somehow, Rocky managed to accomplish that when she was born. And that smile, that smile made Cece melt. When Rocky danced, it was like the she was the only dancer out there that had moves like that.

"Cece, you acting like Deuce now." Rocky slid her thumb across the corner Cece's mouth, the redhead noticing the clear stuff on Rocky's thumb.

Cece blushed. "Sorry, force of habit," She muttered, leaning back against the seat. While being in a limo could be fun at first, now it was boring. Cece then got an idea, and an awesome one at that.

The car halted in front of another apartment, Deuce stepping out. When he shut the door, he checked his reflection on the car door. Wow, he looked good in a tie!

Deuce walked up to the building, remembering Karolina's apartment number and knocking on it. The door opened and there standing there, the moon beaming off of her dress. His mouth wasn't working, was it?

"Kay, bye mom, love you too!" She turned to see Deuce who was looking more stunning than ever. "Deuce, you look amazing." Karolina complimented, taking Deuce's arm and shutting the door.

"The only one that looks more than amazing tonight is you," Deuce said in a sly voice, and then thought: Where did that come from?

They headed to the limo, Karolina smiling as she the car. "You got us a limo?"

"Yeah, well, not exactly just us but you get what I mean." Karolina stepped in and saw all of her friends, dressed in fabulous clothes.

"Hey, Karolina!" Everyone said in unison. And then they were driving up to the prom.

Cece's thought's,'Oh no, oh no, turn around, turn AROUND limo driver guy! What I mess up tonight? What if I spill nacho cheese on my dress? What if I kiss Rocky? No, I'm ready. If I kiss her, I kiss her. '

Ty's thought, 'I'm ready. I'm defiantly ready. No turning back. I'm the big dog, the boss. I'm not scared... I think just wet myself.'

Deuce's thoughts,'Eeeep!'

When they walked in the gym, it was... Dang.

Inside of the gym, people were everywhere, and they were looking pretty snazzy too. There were Christmas trees, and decorations hanging at every corner, gleaming brightly. The entire place had been totally adorned with Christmas stuff, and there was a Santa standing at the front of the gym with the DJ, wearing... Headphones.

And just to Cece's luck, there were also mistletoe, everywhere. They was even a guy with one glued to his shirt. Note to self: Stay AWAY from him.

As soon as everyone got into the crowd, they were lost in dancing to the music, drinking punch, and just having a good time. Cece was trying to dodge all the mistletoe hanging above her. Those stupid things were everywhere...

"Aye, everybody! Listen up!" Heads turned to see the DJ. "Tonight is Christmas, it doesn't matter, tonight is just about bein' with that special person you care about, so give em' a hug, a kiss, whatever you wanna do. Don't hold back, aw'ight? Now let's PARTY!" Even as the holiday music started up again, Cece and Ty thought about the DJ's words. Tonight, don't hold back.

The music got slower and soon people were moving lazily across the gym floor, and Deuce had his hands around Karolina's hips, guiding slowly. Karolina talked quietly, her bright eyes staring straight into Deuce's. "Deuce... Thanks for taking me to the prom."

"It really isn't something to thank me for; It's something I needed to do," Deuce replied. Karolina smiled a little and looked down.

"I didn't think anyone would take me to the prom though; I'm the new girl, anyone barely knows me. And I'm not exactly popular at there either." Deuce bought his hand to the blonde's cheek, beaming at her. He removed the little tendril hanging and put it behind her ear.

"Karolina, you don't have to be popular, or at a school for a long time to have somebody like you. It's you that made me wanna take you to the prom. Not your shoes, not your freckles, just you. You're probably the coolest girl I've ever met and I'm surprised that you haven't even dumped me yet." Karolina giggled, Deuce confused.

"When were we ever going out?" Deuce blushed. Think before you talk, huh?

"Oh man, we got and hour until Christmas ends! How about we count down!" The DJ shouted. Cece hand't realized the time passed by so quickly, as she slow danced with Rocky. Everything was going perfectly tonight, no mess ups. But now came the more-tension-y questions.

"Cece..." Rocky began.

"Hm?"

"I've kinda been wondering about our... Relationship..." Cece got a worried. She can't break with Cece, she'd die. Really! She'd probably faint and then wake up and see Rocky and DIE FROM SORROW!

"I'm not breaking up with you so get that out of your head," Rocky said flicking Cece's ear. Cece inched away from the finger, gazing into Rocky's eyes. "I'm saying that I'm really happy that I get to spend the rest of my Christmas Eve with you. And tomorrow I get to spend Christmas day with you, which makes it better..."

"I'm really glad too, Rocks."

_"Ten! Let's make it a Christmas Eve countdown tonight people!" _The DJ shouted, waving his hands in the air. Cece gulped, and counted to herself.

"Ty, I'm so excited that I get to my Christmas vith you. You are the most amazing boy that has ever made me feel this special. I got to ride in a limo, and I got to spend my Christmas with a boy that I've always dreamed of having." Tinka pulled Ty close, hugging him. Ty felt his body warm up, and he internally melted again. But he has to ask her, right now.

"Deuce, no boy has ever asked to the prom, or taken me there in a limo, or did anything as special as you did tonight. I didn't think that I'd ever feel this kind of way with a boy, but you managed to do that." Karolina confessed, smiling and Deuce gave her the biggest one back. Deuce watched her eyes, and spoke. "Karolina..."

_"Nine!"_

"Rocky, I wanna tell you something," Cece said, taking Rocky's hands. The lights were still flashing, but the music had sped up now.

_"Eight!"_

Ty took a deep breath, the deepest one probably that week, and held Tinka's hands. "Tinka, there's something I wanna ask you..."

_"Seven!"_

"Ever since I saw you at the _Shake It Up, Chicago! _set, I didn't see just a girl; I saw this person that was completely different form everyone else. You weren't just another girl that I would date, Karolina. You were a girl that I could tell everything to, a girl that I drool over everyone now and then, and girl that I would love to date."

Karolina felt little tears prickling her eyes. "Oh, Deuce..."

_"Six!"_

"Tinka, I like you. I like the way you dance, your clothes, and even your accent. I never thought about anybody as much as I think about you, and that's big for me. Your always on my mind, even when I try to get you out. But your stuck in my head, and now I know why. And because I know why, I wanna ask you..."

Tinka had her arms draped around Ty's neck and they were moving slowly aside from most of the people around them. Ty looked at his shoes, then forced his eyes back up to Tinka dazzling, white-aqua blue ones. "Tinka..."

_"Five!"_

"Rocky, this Christmas has to be the best one yet, because your here and not just my best friend, but as my girlfriend, so..."

_"Four!"_

"Karolina..."

_"Three!" _

Cece looked up, hoping to gather some sense into what was going on, and saw her favorite plant hanging right above her head, and Rocky was right there with her. Cece gulped and just embraced Rocky in arms. Rocky must've noticed it, because she was pulling apart now, their noses only inches away. "Merry Christmas, Cece."

Cece closed her eyes and was soon threading her fingers through Rocky's hair as her lips met the brunette's. She's kissing Rocky, and it felt good. She did it. Cece slowly pulled back, her eyes fluttering open. She grinned at the girl who was smiling back at her. She put arms around Rocky's neck, leaning her forehead against Rocky's. "Merry Christmas, Rocky."

_"Two!" _

"Karolina, will you go out with me?" Karolina squealed, her blonde hair bouncing everywhere and she wrapped her arms around Deuce's neck, and giggling,"I was hoping you would say that." She leaned in, and grazed the boy's lips with her own, Deuce enclosing her with his arms. The black-haired boy pulled back, in a daze. Wow, strawberries never tasted so good on his lips.

Karolina pecked his lips once again, moving her hand to his cheek and whispering,"Merry Christmas, Deuce."

He smirked. "Merry Christmas, Karolina."

_"ONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!"_

"Tinka, will you be my girlfriend?" Tinka was just staring now, and Ty was getting nervous. Was she gonna say no? Was she-

He stopped thinking as Tinka's lips came into contact with his and her hands instinctively went around her hips. Ty is kissing Tinka. He is kissing Tinka! WOO!

He did it! He got Tinka, he finally got Tinka. All this time, of doubting and worry for nothing, all those days of fear that she'd say no, for nothing. But that didn't matter right now, he had Tinka, and that was all that he cared about at the moment.

She grazed his lips with her own and moved them until Ty could only see stars in his vision. She pulled back, and Ty was smiling like a goof. She giggled, and she ran a finger down his cheek. "Ty, of course I will be your girlfriend. I've been wanting to ask you that question forever, but I was scared that I'd get rejected, so-" Ty leaned back in, silencing her. He pulled back and she blushed.

He stroked her blonde hair, smiling. "You had nothing to be worried about. Merry Christmas, Tinka."

"Merry Christmas, Ty."

* * *

_No, it's not the end of the story, CALM DOWN! This is late, but's it 4000+ words, so I WANT REVIEWS! Please?... Do it for Zendaya and her ADORABLE smile... No, but really, review, here's all your ponies, MAKE SURE YOU WAX THEM WEEKLY :D (Again, I'm really sorry to RockylovesDeuce)_

_-Banana!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I wonder if pigs could fly, when lightning came, there'd be bacon falling out of the sky. I'd be like O_O . -Flynn would be :D- This is Tinka/Ty, Cece/Rocky, and Deuce/Karolina. __And this chapter was done by request, a specific request, and if I didn't do it in a specific way, they wouldn't be happy, I don't like making people unhappy. A few days ago Bella did a live chat with Zendaya AND 'Match It Up' came on so WOO!__ :) This chapter is for _TobiasFangor92, _who has the most awesome writing ever._

* * *

Ty was on a roll. Tinka was his girlfriend, and best of all, today, he was opening his presents. Him, Rocky, his mom and his dad. Although, he didn't expect to get much, because last year, his Christmas he didn't get anything he expected. He felt really bad afterwards because he should've been greatful for what he got, and that he even had gotten something.

He did ignore the entire fact that last year 'Princess Rocky' got an autographed picture AND two VIP tickets from Justin Starr.

He got a sweater. And socks. Uh-huh.

So this year, he wasn't feeling to hot. He was gathered in the living room with his family, Rocky sitting with her smile bigger than the universe, her fingers dangerously close to her presents. There were about five presents for everyone, but Ty and Rocky had got something for their parents to share.

They had argued over it for a good twenty minutes, but they finally settled on a gift that they knew their parents would love. Their mom was in the kitchen making sure dinner was ready, and their dad was watching Rocky to make sure she didn't attack the presents.

As soon as their mom returned, she sat down and smiled at her son. "I think that this Christmas will be a special one, kids. Santa was really generous this year," she chuckled. Ty and Rocky rolled their eyes, hearing the knock at the door. Rocky stood up, walking to the door and responded,"Mom, we're old enough to know that Santa doesn't exist." The girl opened the door and just to her surprise, their was a rather large man standing their in an holiday-fashioned Santa suit, beaming at her with more presents in his hands.

"Ho, ho, hello, Miss Blue." Rocky stood there, her mouth agape and her eyes broad. He's really pulling the voice off good. He chuckled and pushed her chin up, chuckling. "You don't want to catch flies, do you?" Her mouth fell back open, gaining some senses and speaking.

"Um, hi?" And his beard really looked glued on!

"Rocky, who's at the door?" Her dad called.

"Just an... old friend!" Santa gave her a smirk and mumbled,"I'm actually only 53." Rocky looked back at him, her eyes widened again. She narrowed her eyes and a hand rested on her hip.

"Okay, I told you guys that I didn't give the puppy the rat poison on purpose, so I don't why- Mm." She silenced herself as the man put a finger to her lips, and held out the gifts.

He smiled again. "Miss Blue, I know you didn't mean it, that's why you've been on my 'Nice list' since you were born. Although, I can't say the same about your friend Miss Jones, she has a bit of a... eager streak in her soul. She was almost at the top of my naughty list one year. But she is quite charming, hm?" He winked at her and a full blush appeared on Rocky's face. And what was he talking about, the 'Nice List'?

"Well, yeah, she is pretty cool."

"That reminds me, these are for you and you brother." He finally gave her the papered- boxes that he'd been holding for minutes, and Rocky examined them with curiosity.

She needed to open them.

Now.

"Don't go ripping through them, young lady. You have a family to get back to before that can reside," He said in his stern, but mellow voice. "And Miss Blue, don't be surprised if you don't get what you wanted this year. Be surprised if you get more than you wanted." He flashed her that wink again.

"Merry Christmas, Rocky." With that, he was gone, and Rocky stood, staring at the empty hallway. Either Ty put something in her eggnog, or she just really met Santa Claus. Rocky shuffled back to her parents, her mind still in globs of confusion and shock. "Who was that, Rocks?" Ty asked.

"Um, just a guy. A friend." Ty shrugged and got back to his presents. He'd been shaking them for the past five minutes and he was getting no luck out of trying to find out what they were, and he grumbled as his parents chuckled at him. It's not his fault he isn't a super guesser...

"Okay guys, before we open our presents, we wanna say we love you, and we hope that you're happy with them. Okay," Their mom said, raising her finger before yelling,"Open!" In a flash, there was crumbled and ripped paper all over the ground, and Rocky was screaming and jumping with her gifts in hand. "Oh my gosh, you guys got me exactly what I wanted!" Rocky hadn't written down much, she only wanted to spend time with her family for Christmas.

"Yeah, thanks for not making the price so high..." Her dad sarcastically grumbled. Her mom swatted his arm and quietly sulking to himself. Rocky stared down at her present, probably the best one she had ever gotten from her parents. It was official necklace, with a little heart-shaped locket hanging from it. She almost burst into tears as inside the heart, it simply read,_"Mom and Dad."_

She ran over to her parents, nearly taclking them over as she wrapped her arms around them, squeezing tightly. "I love you, so much. So, so much." They kissed the top of her head, and she continued to hold them. Ty cleared his throat and they turned to him.

"Hey, my turn."

"Open em' up, buddy." Ty, unlike his sister, slowly opened his presents and his eyes gleamed as he caught a glance of the box. He tore it now, and he about burst like Rocky did.

"BRUH! Yo, how'd you get these? They haven't even come out yet!" He gathered his parents in a hug too, holding his entire family and sighing. "Ya'll are the bomb." I love you guys, really. Thanks." They ruffled his head. "We love you too, Ty," Rocky said, finally releasing her mom and dad before returning to her parents.

Rocky held out her and Ty's gift, her mom swooning at the gesture. "Aww, honey, you got us something?" Ty butted in, setting his hand on Rocky's shoulder. "Uh huh, forget about ya big bro who paid for most of the gift." Rocky rolled her eyes. "Ty and I."

Rocky and Ty's mom and dad glanced at eachother for a moment, before taking the box and slowly opening it. They laughed and were soon gathering their kids in their arms. "We love it, and we're not just saying that." Ty and Rocky smiled against their parents, moving in closer to them. "Besides, I need a mug like this so I can show it off to the girls at work."

As soon as they let go, Ty squealed and got back to his high-top polos, that were gleaming.

He was gonna shine at school with these babies! More gift changing passed, and soon the parents were back in the room. He opened the rest of his presents and liked most of what he got, but when Rocky came up to him she was holding another present.

"This is from Tinka." He gently held the box and he looked at it, deciding whether to open it or not. He instead tucked it under his arm. Not yet, later. He has to give his gift to Tinka.

And Rocky hadn't received her gift from Cece yet, they were gonna open their's together. And she was freaking out because she had spent hours in the mall with her brother, Ty continuously mumbling,'I feel like a girl.' But finally, after hours of looking, (And Ty eventually having to hide from his sister to get away from her), she picked out a gift. She had promised that she'd give it to Cece when they meet up later at her house with Ty and Tinka, and with Deuce and Karolina.

"Hey mom, dad, can Ty and I go now?" Rocky called. The only response she got was,"Don't let your brother wear his new shoes!"

The day was filled with Holiday stuff, people shouting 'Merry Christmas on every corner they turned. There were red ribbons running down the streets' trees, and mistletoe hanging on street lamps. And Ty had pecked Tinka's cheeks and lips several times before Rocky decided that walking a few feet away from them would help clear her stomach.

Ty spent his day with Tinka, staring at clouds, thinking of pet names for eachother, just doing couple stuff. Until it was gift time. And man, was Ty nervous. He'd spent most of last week trying to look for good present for Tinka, and when finally did find one, all he could think of was: "She's gonna hate it."

They sat on the steps, Tinka smiling and giving Ty an odd look as he pulled the leather case out of his pocket. "You have been carrying that around, all day?" He shrugged, then pulling out a little pink and gold box out of his other pocket. Tinka looked at it, taking it and smiling.

"We open them at the same time?" Tinka suggested. Ty nodded, and braced himself.

"One, two, three!" The cases were popped open and soon the boyfriend and girlfriend were staring at eachother gifts with awe. Ty was the first to speak,"Tinka, this is... How did you..."

Tinka on the other hand, was about sobbing as she stared at her present. The sliver and pink ring, decked out with little sparkles and things that shined in the sun. It was beautiful. Tinka had never gotten a Christmas present as special as this one, not one close to it. And it made it better when it read,"You're my forever." across the ring.

Ty was still staring at his gift, one that could make someone go blind. A watch, but not just a blinding light. A silver watch, with diamonds all around the rim. Ty didn't didn't believe his eyes. He thought about slapping himself, but Tinka was soon slung over him with happy tears streaming down her face. He set his fancy watch down, and hugged her back, before she kissed him and whispered,"Oh Ty, you are my forever too."

"Hey, guys, I have a love life too." They glared at Rocky. She muttered. "Fine, third wheel it is..."

* * *

"I'm glad to be spending the day with you, Ty." They pulled eachother in for a long hug, Rocky clearing her throat. "I'm still here guys..." Tinka merely stuck her tongue out at Rocky and continued hugging Ty until she pulled back. "Kay, Rocky. Me and Tinka are gonna be at the park so if you need anything just call me, and please, just lock Cece's door or somethin' before I walk in." Ty instructed her, Rocky nodding and shutting Cece's door.

Cece's mom is at work. Flynn is at Karate. And now, all she has to do is wake Cece up and they can get to the gift giving. The redhead was lightly snoring and Rocky thought is was absolutely adorable, her red hair all over her face.

"Cece..." She lightly shook her friend. "Cece, wake up..." Cece mumbled and turned away from Rocky. Rocky frowned. "Wake up... WAKE UP!" Cece shot up and soon bumped the back of her head on Rocky's forehead, Rocky falling to the ground.

Cece put a hand to her head. "Wow, that pillow is stiff."

"Yeah, and I'm totally okay, Cece," Rocky said from the floor, Cece looking over and smiling at her. "Hey Rocky, when'd you get here?" She pulled Rocky up and the brunette rocked back and forth, her hand still on head.

"Why're you holding your head?"

"I don't know, it might have something to do with YOUR head," Rocky grumbled. Cece thought for a moment, and then it cracked. "Oh, I hit my head on yours didn't I?" Rocky rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Cece removed the hand and touched it slightly where a tiny bump was forming. Rocky flinched.

"Aww. I really am that strong." Cece brought Rocky's head down, kissing the bump. Rocky sat next to her on the bed, rolling her eyes and sighing. "So, are you ready?"

"Sure am. Lemme get changed first though." Rocky blushed and escorted herself out of the room at that moment, Cece grinning and wiggling her eyebrows. She shut the door and leaned against it. "Comon' Rocky, you don't have to leave. It's better to watch anyways," she heard Cece say. Rocky blushed.

"Cece, you may be my girlfriend and all but I still have manners." She heard the redhead huff. More rustling was heard, and Rocky nearly fell back as Cece's head popped out of the door.

"Are you SURE you don't wanna come in?" Rocky shoved Cece's face back into the room. Cece could almost see Cece crossing her arms.

"Okay, let's get to it!" Cece stepped out in her green sweatpants and white tee, and raced down to the sofa. Rocky followed her, plopping down. She noticed that Cece was looking really shady, her eyes wandering in every direction.

"Cece, what's going on?"

"I have no idea what your talking about..." Cece shifted in her seat, her hands at her sides. Rocky crossed her arms.

"Alright Cece, you made me do this." Cece soon had tears in her eyes as was she laughing and giggling profusely, Rocky over her tickling her her."What are you hiding," Rocky said, her fingers still moving at Cece's ribs. The redheads face was reddish and she struggled to talk.

"Okay R-Rocky, let me go, uncle, Aunt, anything!" Cece pulled a small little box out, covered in little smiley-face paper. Rocky stared at it, and then looked up at Cece who was smiling at her. "Merry Christmas, Rocky." Rocky gently took the box from Cece's hands and tore the paper off (It's a habit) and her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Oh my gosh, Cece..." She hadn't even opened the case yet and she was already about to hug Cece to death. Cece waved her hands,"Open it."

Rocky softly pryed it open and world stopped for a moment. It seemed to not be moving at all as she stared at a silver bracelet, with a little charm hanging off of it, a star. There was a pink rim around it and Rocky noticed the back of the star, and it had writing on it.

She softly read it aloud,"To my best friend, Rocky. The only person that can make me smile. My rockstar. Love, Cece Jones." Rocky stared at Cece for a moment, then Cece slowly asked,"What?" Did Rocky not like it? Oh no, she knew-

She stopped mumbled when Rocky hugged her, a big smile spreading across her face. She then noticed Rocky pulling out a little case with a penguin on it.

She put it in the redhead's hand. "I get if your's is a little better than mine, because all I really wanted to do this year was make you happy, but if you don't like it, I understand. I'll be..." As Rocky absentmindedly rambled, Cece opened the case slowly, her eyes widening at what she saw.

It couldn't be... This is exactly what she had wanted... But she hadn't even told Rocky. She hadn't told anyone, except for Flynn, who seemed to care about nothing else except for writing 'Bacon and Video Games' on his wish list.

But all she cared about now is that she's staring at a bracelet, a silver bracelet, that had one heart shaped charm. There were words on it, and she gaped at what the writing said: '_You're always in my heart, from end to start, Love, your BFF, Rocky.' _At the end of the sentence, there was a little star, and she almost teared up. She looked at Rocky who was still mumbling.

"...And I was trying to get him to come into Claire's with me, but he's all 'Nooo, what if Tinka sees me shopping in here? My rep'll be ruined!" Cece rolled her eyes and smiled, tapping the brunette lightly on the shoulder. She turned,"What?..."

Rocky noticed the box open and she blushed. "Oh, well, do you like it?..." Rocky wasn't expecting the best answer, but her eyes opened fully when she saw Cece slipping her bracelet on her wrist.

"Rocky, you don't know beautiful this!"

They were about to hug when Flynn came rushing in with Henry at his side in their Karate suits. Henry was looking rather psychotic and his hair was gelled up, and he was trembling. "Flynn, what'd you do to Henry," Cece asked cautiously.

"I may have dabbled with some _Bang! Pow! Zoom!..._" Cece glared at him and watched Henry who was now drooling.

"Flynn, I told you never drink that stuff again!" Cece lectured.

"But I didn't drink it, Henry did."

"BANG! POW! ZOOM! AHH!" Henry charged for Cece, the redhead stepping to the side and catching Henry by the collar.

"Yo Rocky, what do we do with spaz here?"

Rocky shrugged. "I guess he needs some cold H20! That should help." Cece stared blankly.

"I still don't get what that means..." She muttered. Cece's cell rang and she saw a text from an unknown number. But she quickly found out:

_Hello Cece  
It is Tinka I need to talk to you 2morow  
It's about Ty and Gunther __Xoxoxox Tinka_

Cece worried, is Tinka okay? She hoped so, even though Tinka and she weren't exactly friends, she still cared about Tinka, even when Tinka insulted her clothes, and made fun of her, and... You know what? She'll work it out herself.

No, she had to help Tinka, insults or not. But a serious question remained in Cece's head.

How did she get Cece's number?

* * *

_Heya! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and there's drama coming in the next one! Oh, what happening between Gunther and Ty? And what's Cece gonna do about it? OH, CLIFFHANGERS! BTW, what's your favorite SIU episode? Leave it in the review! Which you need to do now. _

_Mine's would have to be Age It Up, I LOVE JUSTIN STARR! And I can also dance with them, it's really fun. Kay, goodnight internet nubs (Yeah, I'm team SEDDIE!) :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, does anyone else love how Jade (From Victorious) hates the word 'Moist'? It's so funny :D If I ever meet Jade, I'd do it just to annoy her. But then she'd probably stab me... To refresh everyone, this is Ty/Tinka, with SPRINKLES of CeCe/Rocky, Deuce/Karolina (My OC). __Make sure you vote on my poll on my profile._

_"On your back, Red." I LOVE THAT! Rocky was a dirtyyy girl ;) _

* * *

Rocky twisted awake, a warm body wrapped around hers. She smiled, and turned over and expected to see Cece, but as she opened her eyes, it wasn't the person she was hoping for...

"Ty! What the- huh!" She screamed and jumping away from her brother. He opened his eyes, and he looked around, seeing he was on the sofa. He tried moving, but looked up and saw that Cece was smothered on him. He gently pushed her off of him, and looked at his horrified sister.

"Rocks, did you do this? Because girl, if you did I'm gonna..." He paused and saw that everyone's shoes had been pulled off, and the blanket was still on Cece.

"Who was touching me in my sleep?..." Cece slurred. Ty looked over to Rocky, and Rocky put her hands up in defense.

"Hey, it could've been either one of us! You know how it runs in the family..." Rocky mumbled. The brother and sister blushed at Cece, who was smiling.

"All I know is that one of you could give an awesome massage," Cece said smirking, and both of the Blues blushed again. Ty and Rocky really woke up this time, and once they did, they noticed something terrifying. Ty touched his bare chest, and yelped. "Where's my shirt!" He put his hands over his lowers, feeling his Hannah Montana boxers. "And my pants!"

Rocky looked down at herself, seeing her Pink and Black and screamed,"Where's my clothes?" She grabbed the blanket from Cece, and the redhead stretched out looking down her body. She did a double take, and looked at Rocky and Ty.

And then they all screamed.

Flynn walked out in his pajamas, and rubbing his eyes. "Morning guys. Got any baco..." Flynn stopped and looked at the three people. He screamed and ran back to his room."Wahh! Naked Cece! Make it go away, make it go away, make it go AWAY!"

Ty gulped and covered his eyes. "Alright, this never happened, and we will NEVER speak of this again. Clear?" This was sadly going to be burned into his memory. He shuddered.

"Clear," They answered. They all scurried off, Ty to his room (And bumped into a wall, and tripping over his shoes.) And CeCe and Rocky's to CeCe's room (Rocky running into the door). What they didn't notice is Flynn come back out, grinning.

"That's for the bacon."

* * *

After they got dressed, CeCe told Rocky that she got a text from Tinka, and soon Rocky was being all... Protect-y over her. "What kind of text?"

"Calm down MOM, sheesh, your the only one who sends those kinda text to me anyways." CeCe winked at her and Rocky blushed. "It was about Ty and Gunther, I'm hoping something isn't wrong." They saw Ty (thankfully dressed) in the living room, dancing with his iPod. Rocky rolled her eyes and walked over, yanking the headphones out.

"Lil' sis, what's the problem?"

"Ty, I think you should stay here today, ya know, relax, play a little Black Cops, practice your awesome dancing."

Ty raised his eyebrows at his sister and sipped his energy drink. "It's Black Ops, and I don't wanna relax, I wanna see my girlfriend."

"But... I heard she isn't feeling well, ya know, she's-" Rocky began, but (sadly) CeCe finished.

"She's got the stomach virus, there's vomit everywhere you step! So stay here and be vomit-free!"

"But-"

CeCe pushed his chest and he landed against the sofa, looking confused. "Just stay, Ty!" He opened his mouth, but Rocky glared at her brother.

"Stay."

Rocky and CeCe arrived at Tinka's house. They had never offically been to Gunther and Tinka's place, so they were kinda scared.

This is Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer we were talking about. The blondes who eat lasagna with fish heads. Rocky knocked, the door opening to Tinka's mom, the blonde mom smiling at the two girls. "Vell, hello two pretty girls. Are you here for Gunther or Tinka for teenage bonding?"

CeCe shifted closer to Rocky. "Uh, we'd like to see Tinka..." Mrs.H's smile turned into a sad frown. "Oh, vell, she is not very happy but you may still see her."

Rocky and CeCe walked into the house, CeCe nearly screaming when she saw the moose head to the right. "What the heck is that?"

Mrs.H chuckled. "Vhat is papa's victory head from hunting. Very unique, hm?"

"Hehe, yeah, unique, Rocks, hurry up." Rocky was pulled along to three doors. One said Papa and Mama, and one Gunther, and another said Tinka. What made it very easy to find them was that the letters were betwinkled, but Rocky heard a little sniff from inside Tinka's room and they knocked on the door. A sad,"Hello?" was heard.

"Tinka, it's Rocky and CeCe, can we come in?"

"I do not care." The two girls walked in and were stepping over used tissues and little knitted yaks. Rocky and CeCe took a look around Tinka's room, and they saw the pictures of Gunther and Tinka everywhere, holding duck heads, them dressed as yaks, and one of them just together, smiling.

It made CeCe wanna cry too.

"What's going on between Ty and Gunther, Tink?" CeCe sat on Tinka's cover, (betwinkled on the edges) and rubbed the blonde's back.

"Gunther... I miss my brother-twin."

"Well, where is he?" CeCe inched her hand back as Tinka blew her nose into a tissue again, throwing it on the floor. "He will not talk to me, he von't knit vith me anymore, and now I have to say 'I am Tinka, and I am a Hessenheffer' alone."

"Why is he all cold shoulder on you?"

Tinka shrugged and sniffed again.

"I do not know." Rocky knew perfectly why Gunther was avoiding Tinka. "Tinka, did you ever think that you're spending more time with Ty than Gunther?" Tinka looked up at Rocky and sniffeld.

"Vhat?"

"Tinka, you've totally forgotten about Gunther since Ty came into the picture."

"I think he's been perfectly fine."

"Maybe you should start spending time equal time with Ty and Gunther."

"But all I vant to be with is Ty, he is my every day and night, the twinkles to my clothes, my boyfriend. And Gunther won't even talk to me."

CeCe shook Tinka by the shoulders. "Then forget about Ty and make up with your brother, woman!"

"But-" Rocky put a hand over Tinka's mouth.

"Look Tinka, as weird as seeing my brother dating you is, and as much as I don't like you, I don't wanna see you like this, and I'd hate for you and Gunther to be separated. You guys are like just a creepier version of me and CeCe, but you're meant to be together, if there's no Gunther and Tinka, there's no Ty and Tinka."

Tinka wiped a little tear from her eye, and pulled Rocky and CeCe into a big hug. "Okay, I vill talk to Gunther..."

Rocky and CeCe prepared to leave, but before they could they heard,"Thank you guys." They smiled back, CeCe replying,"Your welcome."

"This does not change anything though. Your clothes are still flab and you are drab." Rocky and CeCe's smiled quickly faded, and CeCe shut door and mumbled,"If you weren't sad right now I'd..."

Tinka got up a few hours later to see her brother, who had been hanging around doing nothing for the past few... Oh, say, about two months?

Gunther would always go to the same place that Ty had met Tinka; Where the ducks were. Tinka only knew this because Gunther told her one day that he liked feeding the ducks before he brought them home so Mama could 'cook' them.

Tinka put on her clothes, one single betwinkled 'G' on her shirt. When she took one step out of her room, her Mama and Papa were hugging her to death. Seriously, she couldn't breathe.

"Tinkabell! We are glad you are not sad anymore!"

"Yes! Do you want to play pin the tail on the goat?" Tinka gently pushed away from her Mom and Dad, and said,"Sorry, but not today Mama and Papa. I have to talk to Gunther." She left, her parents confused.

Tinka got to the park, and saw her blonde twin sitting with the most sad face Tinka had ever seen on Gunther. She walked up to him and asked,"Gunther?"

He looked up at her in surprise and his expression got angrier. "Vhat do you want? Are you here to brag about your new boyfriend? How he is better than me? How you love him?"

Tinka glared at him. "Gunther, you know that isn't true."

"But it vill be, soon enough. You vill just forget about me, just like how you forgot Goat Appreciation Day." Tinka sat down next to Gunther and he turned away from her, looking at the ducks waddling together. "Gunther, vhy do you think I vill forget you? You are my twin brother."

He crossed his arms and hissed,"Vhy are you here Tinka? Go hang out vith Ty, he's much more poppy and interesting than me anyways. I don't want to be an interruption to you."

"What happened to us, Gunther? Vhy are you acting like this?"

"Tinka, go be with Ty, be away from your brother. There's no more 'Gunther and Tinka'. Just Tinka and Ty."

"Gunther, you know it's not like that, ve are twins, you are always with me."

"Just because we are twins, it does not mean ve vill always be together. You have a boyfriend, he is much more important than an annoying sibling, with weird clothes and a stupid accent." Tinka grabbed Gunther by the chin and forced his blue eyes towards her matching eyes.

"Don't say that. You are not an annoying sibling, and OUR accent is not stupid. You are Gunther Hessenheffer, my brother. My boyfriend will never get in the way of my only brother. I'm sorry if I made you feel left out, and I, Tinka Hessenheffer, swear that I von't do it again. Yes, I will spend time vith him, and I'll talk about him, but that does not mean I'll forget about you Gunther. You are my brother, and I love you."

Gunther was smiling a little, and he put an arm around his sister, pulling her for a hug.

"I love you too, Tinka. You are the greatest sister a Hessenheffer could have." He sprang up with Tinka.

"I am Gunther!"

"And I am Tinka!" They put they arms up. "And ve are the Hessenheffers!" They laughed and they headed back home, Tinka happy that she had her brother back, and Gunther now happy to know he still had Tinka...

For now.

* * *

Rocky pushed CeCe against the apartment door and growled,"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it or else I'll never give you another kiss AGAIN." CeCe frowned at that thought. Rocky's kisses were like little Coconut-Pineapple flavored angles tickling you with massagers.

"Fine, yes, I kinda had a little crush on Ty before I actually met you. When I saw him at school on the first day, the first thing I thought was 'Gosh, I wanna be with him." Well, her first thought was really '_MAN! I wanna hit that!' _but Rocky didn't have to know that; She'd find out someday anways...

"So, you had a crush on me, huh?" Ty opened the door and CeCe fell backwards, Rocky falling straight on top of her. Their faces blushed, but CeCe soon wrapped her arms around Rocky. "You what Ty? You can eavesdrop anytime you want to if this is what happens next."

"Yeah, can ya'll wrap it up? It's late and I wanna text Tinka tonight, so give ya little goodnight kisses and, you know what? Lemme shut the door cause ya'll get freaky..." Ty frowned as he heard his sister giggle, and quickly headed to his room.

Tonight, he WILL find out how Tinka got his number. Everytime he texted Tinka, he's always left with the question 'How did she get my number?' So tonight he'll ask her. He changed into his PJ's and climbed into bed, taking his phone.

_Aye yo Tinka? Wuz up?  
I wanted to ask u whats up  
with u gettin everyones number?  
XoXo Ya boy T-Breezy_

He lay back in his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for a response. He shot up when a burst was heard and he opened his eyes to see Rocky and CeCe standing there, their hairs ruffled and glittery lip gloss all over their faces, when CeCe looked around.

"Rocky, if you can string my violin then I can definantly tune your banjo..." CeCe saw Ty with his mouth hanging open and she sheepishly laughed. "Whoops... Wrong room, hehe."

"I had to hear that, didn't I?" CeCe gave him a thumbs up sign.

Ty gave her one back, and covered his eyes, waving them out his room. "Man, I'm gonna ask Deuce if knows anyone who can ban them out my room..." He muttered. He felt the bed vibrate and he grabbed his phone, and was shocked at the text message.

_Sorry Ty, cant text rite now  
Playing Goats and Ladders with Gunther  
Wont be available all week, time with Gunther  
Hope you understand  
Glitter and Kisses XoXo Tinka_

Well, apparently she's too busy to text him.

Ty layed down and turned off his lamp, utterly annoyed. Well, not really annoyed but...

Jealous.

Tinka is HIS girlfriend, not Gunther's. Tinka really just blew him off for Gunther. Yeah, Gunther was his buddy and all, but, Tinka is his girlfriend, he can't just steal her like that.

And didn't even find out Tinka got his number.

_HOW _did she get his number?

* * *

_Look, don't get mad at me if Ty does something stupid. Okay. Blame... Coffee, and... Beans. Coffee flavored jelly beans. Ew. First, GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE! Second, sorry I didn't update this alot, been working on 'Break It Up!' and 'Heat It Up!'_

_Do you think this Ty/Tinka/Gunther thing has been settled COMPLETELY? Hint: No. But I'll put random puffs on Deuce/Karolina and CeCe/Rocky in the next chapter to make it better. :] Byeee! _

_-Banana._

_P.S. "My banjo prefers to stay in it's case." I love Shake It Up._


	8. Chapter 8

_So, remember how I said Ty would do something really, really stupid? He's too darn sexy to look stupid! So he might do something that'll make him look like an jerk. A bigger jerk than the ones on Jersey Shore. I don't even watch Jersey Shore and I know there jerks. _

_Watch Ghost Adventures! Their awesome-er :]_

_P.S. A/N: On a different note, I have the forth chapter of my story, Heat It Up done (ITS SO FECKIN HAWT), but I don't know to update it, 'cuz the last time I did, ya'll barely noticed cuz I was too quick. Should I update it? LEAVE REVIEW. GO READ NOW. I SMARTER THAN YOU._

* * *

Ty is currently pacing himself back and forth while Flynn watches him on steps in amusment. Flynn shakes his head.

"You're whipped dude." Ty snaps his head up and glares at the eight-year old. "I am not whipped."

"All your girlfriend is doing is spending some time with her wacko-twin brother, and you act like their going to run off and leave you cold, forgotten, and-"

"Stupid!" Ty throws his hands up in frustration.

"Well, I was gonna say heartbroken but that works too." Ty's glare only woresens at him, but he sighs and begins pacing again. "No, I'm so stupid. I shoulda saw that Tinka needed to spend more time with Gunther, but I was so... Blinded by love."

"Wow, nice job, Edgar Allen Poe."

One more glare at Flynn and Ty's sure his face is gonna stick like that.

"Just go and get her Ty!" Ty turns to Flynn and grits his teeth in frustration, but sits next to the little boy. "I can't just 'Go!' and get her, little dude, she's with her bro right now, and besides, I don't wanna sound desperate for attention."

"Because you already do?" Breath Ty. Breath. "Jeeze, it's only been one day without your girlfriend and your gonna die. I believe that you are what they call, whipped." Ty ignored it. He's not whipped.

"Hey Ty, how about you take me to Chuck E. Cheese, and we just forget about Tinkle and have some fun."

"It's Tinka."

"Just get your keys, whip cream." Ty resisted the urge to plunge Flynn into the nearby trashcan and went into CeCe's apartment, where he left his keys at. When he opened the door, his eyes were closed, because if he walked in on CeCe and Rocky one more time, he's sure that he would go blind.

He opened one eye so that it was squinted, but when he heard ,"You're safe Ty," come from the sofa, he sighed in relief. His keys were laying on the table and as he reached for it, his eyes came up to meet CeCe's and Rocky's. CeCe is laying, snuggled in Rocky and they just look really comfortable, yet really bored. "Where ya goin, Ty?" He heard his sister's friend mumble.

"I'm taking Flynn to Chuck E. Cheese." They returned their eyes to the screen and Ty couldn't help but ask,"Ya'll wanna come?"

They looked lonely and bored, don't judge him.

Rocky gently pushed CeCe off of her and shrugged. "Eh, okay. Shake It Up, Chicago is off today because I think Gary got food poisoning from those shrimp I gave him."

Ty raised his eyebrows. "Figures, you cooked it."

"Shut up, whip-cream." Ty's eyes widened. How'd she know that name?

Ty isn't gonna let that pass. He's NOT whipped. "Bunny tooth." Rocky gasped and pushed CeCe to the ground now, glaring at Ty. Neither is Rocky."Chicken legs."

"Bigfoot!"

"Lady Lips!"

"Nerd!"

"John Tucker!"

"Vampire," Ty finished, snatching his keys and smirking as Rocky looked confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"All you do is suck on CeCe's neck." The redhead stood up from the ground and glared at Rocky, who was now blushing and trying not to trip her brother on the way out. CeCe walked past her and muttered,"Go get dressed, vampire."

XxX

Like always, Flynn always jumped on the giant mouse, threw up from too much pizza, and passed out on CeCe's lap after he wore himself out. Ty took the snoring little boy and threw him over his shoulder, while CeCe and Rocky gathered their stuff.

"Little dude played himself out today," Ty said, only to have CeCe scoff. "He does this everytime we come here, except for that one time when he threw up on the mouse instead me for a change."

"Oh yeah, sorry about your favorite jacket CeCe," Rocky mumbled while motioning to the redhead's clothing. CeCe shrugged. "It's fine, I'm just gonna burn it like all the other ones."

As Ty headed to his car, he couldn't get one person off his mind, and that was Tinka Hessenheffer. He hand't seen her since yesterday, and he's already thinking about seeing her. But if he did, he'd seem too needy and clingy and Tinka would dump him and then he'd end up like some emo guy and then get some random chick to hook up with then realize afterwards it was a mistake and go suicidal and-

"Ty! Open the doors!" Rocky was waving her hand in front of her brother face while her eyebrows were raised. "Wow, all this time away from Tinka has really got you cloudy."

Ty growled, and unlocked his car. "I'm just fine without Tinka." He set the drooling, snoring, vomit-scented eight-year old on his older sister, who grimaced at him. "Eww, he smells like the boys locker room..."

"At least text her or something." Ty tried CeCe's orders and quickly texted his girlfriend.

_Hey Tink  
Wuz up? You busy today?  
XoXo T-Breezy XoXo_

As he was driving home, he noticed that it had been more than five minutes and Tinka hadn't texted back yet. He really felt ashamed of himself for being jealous of Gunther, Tinka's brother. It was her brother and they were practially BFF's, and Ty is still seriously bugging over the fact that they just wanna spend time together. But he felt like Tinka was avoiding him.

Seriously, a week away from him?

He needs to go and see her, today.

Once he was parked, he rushed out of the car and into the large apartment building, leaving Rocky, a now awake Flynn, and CeCe behind. Rocky shook her head and mumbled,"He's gonna do something stupid."

"How do you know?"

"He's my brother CeCe, I can feel it."

"... How does it feel?"

"I don't know...?"

"Tingly?"

"Go inside CeCe."

* * *

Ty was out of breath when he got the overly-decorated door, and it took him minutes before he was composed enough to see his girlfriend. He straightened the collar on his plaid shirt, and made sure there wasn't anything on his jeans or shoes before he rang the doorbell.

Ty raised an eyebrow. That's a wierd doorbell...

"Who is it?"

Oh No... He knows that voice. Anyone would know that voice. "Ty? Ty Blue?"

"Vell, hello Ty? Vhat brings you to my home?" Wow, Ty had never seen anything like this before. He'd only seen the guy once and now he had curly blonde hair, a lepord jacket. At least his shoes are still sane.

"May I talk to Tinka?" The man smiled that big, smile and grabbed Ty's hand. He remembered when he had to rescue CeCe and Rocky from this place, so he was a bit scared. He sat down on the chair, still not seeing his blonde girlfriend.

"Tinka! Your very pretty and clingy is boyfriend is here to you!" Ty was expecting to hear a 'Oh my goodness, Ty is here? Yay!', not-

"Vhat? Ty is HERE?" Tinka rushed out, all dressed is her glitter and feathers. Ty felt like he was floating as he saw her. It was like it had been the first time he saw her, her hair let down, and her blue eyes shining like the Pacifics. And although Ty was smiling and all, Tinka's face told otherwise.

"Tinkabell! Vho is it?" That would be Gunther.

Tinka called back to her brother in a rather unhappy voice,"It is Ty!"

"Do you vant me to get the Goat-Shredder then?"

Tinka looked alarmed for a minute when Ty raised his eyebrows, and she hurridely called back,"No, that is okay, hehe." She cleared her throat and looked at her boyfriend.

"Ty, vhat are you doing here?" Tinka sat next to him, and Ty felt hiself melt as he smelt that scet of strawbrries on her.

"I came to see you." Ty was inching his hand over Tinka's manicured nails, but he felt her put awkwardly pull it away. She responded with a curious face,"But Ty, I told you that I vould be vith Gunther all week."

Oh, he forgot about that. "Well, I can't see you for a minute?" When he heard Tinka sigh, he knew it was going downhill. Tinka looked down at the hand the tried to touch her's and quietly said,"Ty, it is really late..."

"Look Ty, I've been vith you for most of the month. I have to spend time vith my brother too, the boyfriend does not come first. Family does."

"It's been a long time though." He watched the sparkling blue eyes widen and then sharp eyebrows raise, as she crossed her arms. "Ty, it has only been a day."

"But, I wanted to see you." Tinka stood up and took a step back. "Ty, I told you already that I needed to spend time vith Gunther too." Ty stood up too, taking a step towards his girlfriend. "But it seems that you did not understand that."

"Well, yesterday you kinda blew off my text for Gunther," Ty purposely muttered. Tinka was glaring now, and her hands were planted on her hips."Vhat?"

Ty can't deal with this. "Tinka, how can you blow me off for Gunther like that? Seriously, an entire week? All I want is to spend time with my girl and her crazy-glittery twin brother gets in the way of that." Now, Tinka Hessenheffer took alot of insults, but when it got to family, that crosses the goat line.

"Ty, you are the one that is crazy if you did not hear me, probably because all the cologne you put on has your senses loony-nutty. Gunther is my brother, he needs time vith me too, if you can not get the fact that the world is not all about you, than I think you need a little time to realize that, permanently." Ty didn't even realize that he had been taking steps back and was out of the door until one was slammed in his face.

That's when he felt his eyes stinging, but mostly his heart.

His hands were shoved in his pockets and the lump in his throat was getting bigger by the moment.

He will not cry. Ty Blue does not cry.

His steps were fast as he made his way to CeCe's apartment to get his sister, and he was trying his best not to let his waterfall of tears flow down his cheeks. To make matters worse, when Ty got to CeCe's house, everyone was cuddled up next to eachother on the floor, watching something.

It wasn't a suprise that Deuce is singing the first verse. "Yeah, I was so stupid to give you all my attention, cuz the way you played me exposed your true intention."

Really?

The whole entire gang burst out singing,"Yeah one day! I'll have you begging your knees for me! And one day! You'll be like a centipede! You mess me, yeah, you mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what deserve!"

"Woah, what's up dude? You look like Beyonce just turned you down," Deuce said, the rest watching Ty lean against the now shut door.

Rocky sighed while CeCe and Deuce were occupied in her lap. "What did you screw up, Ty?... Are you crying?"

He snapped back and quickly wiped his fallen tears. "No! I just... Are you staying here tonight?" Rocky raised her eyebrows at her brother and responded,"The question is are you? Ty, everyone is here tonight, you should stay."

"Nah, I think I better head home."

"Nope, you're staying right here so we can talk about your feelings. Oh yeah, CeCe, hand it over." The redhead was grumbling to herslf as she pulled the ten bucks out of her pajama pants, Rocky's face screwing up. "Ew, why'd you put it in there?"

"It's not like the place is unfamiliar to you..."

"Woah, woah, keep it clean people!" Flynn announced while walking into the room. He looked up at Ty, shaking his head. "What did you screw up now?" He grabbed Ty's wrist and dragged him behind the sofa, plopping him and his big friend down. Ty looked up and saw that Flynn had made a small tent, and he was under it.

"Ty... Don't cry man... Seriously, I just washed these sheets. Comon', insult me, try to throw me out the window again, anything!"

"Little dude, she's gone..."

"What did you do?"

"I went to her place to talk to her and-" Ty felt the small sting across his face as he was slapped, and Flynn was glaring at him. "There's your mistake, you talked!"

"I just wanted her to myself..."

"So selfish." Ty didn't have the willpower to make a face at Flynn, insead slumping against the back of the sofa. "Ty, being quite the lady's man myself, my best advice is to try and get her back."

Ty raised his hands in frustration, for the second time that day. "I can't get her back, she probably never wants to see me again."

"Well, there's another risky option, and that is making her jealous." Ty never thought of that one. "That's probably one of the stupidest things I've heard you say... So stupid it just might work." He rubbed Flynn's head, and sighed, a little happier. "Thanks little dude, you really helped."

"No problem, and besides, I am a child genius."

"But who's gonna be my fake-girl?"

"CeCe."

"WHAT?" That's when the tent came crashing down and everyone was in a mess behind the sofa. Gosh, it looked like a toxic-waste-nuclear power plant had exploded and joined them together when CeCe stuck her head up. "That's never gonna happen!"

Flynn worked his magic on his sister. "But CeCe, wouldn't you hate to see Ty like this, so lonely, and depressed, and pale?"

Ty muttered. "I'm not pale..."

"Flynn, if you haven't notice for the past seven months... I'm dating Ty's sister! Rocky Blue!"

"I never said you guys actually have to like eachother. This is only to make Tinkle jealous. Pretend, ya know, like Zac and Vanessa." Everyone was standing up now, and CeCe was now actually considering this. "Well, I guess if Rocky is okay with it..." Everyone turned to the brunette-girl. Rocky shrugged. "I guess, but Cecelia Avery Jones, if I see ONE little kiss, I will stop manicuring your toes, forever."

GASP. "But Rocks, I can't do it alone, it looks like my aunt's teeth when I'm done, and her teeth are NOT a pretty sight."

Flynn sighed. "Rocky, don't get all jealous, we have to make it look real."

"But-"

"Hush! Here's the rules, kisses on cheeks are aloud, only two real kisses a day, no touching inappropriate places... CeCe." Thank goodness he took karate, or that lamp would've knocked him out. "Hugging is aloud, and Ty, don't flirt with with other girls if you really want Tinkle-"

"Tinka."

"If you really want Twinkle back. Now," Flynn pulled Ty's collar down and slapped him square across the face again, yelling,"Get to work boy. You're a shame to my country. You make me sick!" He was shoved back up to face CeCe, or his Soon-To-Be-Fake-Girlfriend. CeCe fiddled with her fingers. "Sooo... Do you wanna start now?"

Rocky pulled CeCe into her arms and smiled at her brother,"You can start tomorrow." Ty was left, standing with that cute, yet confused look on his face. Wow, he ruins the best relationship he ever had, and now he has to go out with CeCe, Rocky's girlfriend, to make his ex-girlfriend jealous so that he can get her back. This is the most awkward situation EVER.

He still felt like crying his eyes out until he couldn't cry anymore, but what use would it do. He lost Tinka Hessenheffer, and he felt like he was never going to get her back. He'd been the biggest jerk ever, and he's still thinking that Tinka wants to even consider taking him back. He should get John Cena to punch him for being so stupid.

He wants to text her; But she'd probably blocked his number already. Scratch that, she's probably erased the number and gave the phone away to some hobo.

CRAP. He forgot again. How does he forget _eight _freakin' times to ask a simple question?

Eight times...

How did she get his number?

* * *

_So, you see that I have given you some lovely sparkling water at our Country Club, but you say 'Oh dear me, I've seemed to forgot any cash to spare, do you mind taking this one, honeypop?' __HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HONEYPOP WHEN I'M OBVIOUSLY A STRAWBERRY. _

_Yes, Ty screwed up, very, very badly, and this plan probably will destroy us all :) On the brightside... There's no brightside, I just wanted to get your hopes up :3 Will Rocky handle CeCe going out with Ty? And how will Gunther and Tinka take this?_

_Don't be mad, I gave you a cat face. Leave a review, or I'll tell the Country Club all about your golf-ball stealing. That's right, I know. _


End file.
